love is music and Music is love
by kurai ren
Summary: Kiku is a new student in Hetalia academy, Arthur is a student there and an amateur Violinist. Now they ll all find out about Kiku s little secret... T for safety many pairings inside
1. Chapter 1: A Dream

**Love is Music and Music is Love**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia**

**

* * *

**

**Melody 1: A Dream**

_A boy with Jet black hair, pale white skin and chestnut brown eyes is standing centre stage, the spotlight was on him and everyone watched in awe as he play his piece, his Violin made sweet sounds and at each note there was no feelings yet no one seemed to notice. It was like the piece was played by an expert Violinist, his moves were graceful, his playing was relaxed and he was the best from all the contestants. At the middle of the performance he concentrated even more, more powerful, more overwhelming and almost perfect._

_***Snap***_

_The boy froze midway of his performance the strings of his violin snapped. Instantly everyone stared at him in disappointment and they chattered and murmured among themselves. The boy did not listen but stared down at his Violin._

_Everything around him became black, the audience disappeared and his violin was also gone no one was with him, only darkness. He looked down and noticed two graves..._

_I`m a disgrace..._

_and as he thought that, thorns sprout up and grabbed hold of him, pulling him down into a dark deep hole...  
_

The boy shot up and woke up from his nightmare; he looked down at his hands sure enough the Violin is not within his hands and he`s on his bed not on the stage. Feeling relief he stood up and swung his legs off the bed, the smell of freshly cooked food already filled his nostrils, he prepared himself for school for it`s his first day. Kiku Honda is the adopted son of the Wang Family, ever since his parent`s died his relatives took care of him, he grew up in a rich manor and the Wang house hold was almost the same, only a bit bigger because of the occupants of the house.

He combed his black hair and race down the stairs and to the long hallway and to the dining room where the food was already being served. He`s the first to arrive, expensive china and silver ware are being set up and the food`s being brought in, everything is arranged in a large long table.

minutes later his relatives Arrived, Yao is the eldest with long black hair tied unto a ponytail and brown eyes, Yong Soo the second eldest has black hair and eyes with a fly away curl, Mei the third and only girl has Long light Brown hair and brown eyes, and the youngest Kauro has brown hair and light brown eyes, also to arrive was his cousins Thai and Viet. everyone seated at their seats and began breakfast.

"so Kiku aru? Why did you choose to quit the violin?" Yao asked, he already knows the answer anyway.

"Ehh I`m just not cut out for playing...and I prefer the piano" he lied.

"No way Kiku you play like a pro! You should have continued!" Mei but in.

"Yeah cousin! I mean just because of what happened doesn`t mean-"

"Yong Soo! Enough" Kaoru yelled, Immediately everyone quite down "let`s not remind him of this, and stop forcing him to play"

Everyone was silence and continued on their meal. After breakfast everyone went in the car, they study in Hetalia Academy, Normally Kiku would be enrolled in those prestige Private schools but Kiku was enrolled in one of the most prestige Academies in the country.

Hetalia Academy is the international school for the gifted students and mostly enrolled by the richest students, scholarships are available and the school they noticed it was ridiculously big. There `s a large theater, sports stadium and a lot of buildings, even music and arts building. the dorms is also in campus, it`s usually used by those who live far away from school or immigrates.

"Roddy! did you hear there`s a new student!" an albino with silver hair and red eyes yelled, he was Gilbert Beilschmidt of Hetalia academy.

"Yes Gilbert I heard" the boy with black hair and Violet eye replied he has a wild strand on his hair and a mole on his chin, He`s Roderich Edelstien, and Gilbert`s cousin, he was reading a magazine not even bothering to even look up from his magazine.

Gilbert glared at his cousin not very please of being ignored "what`s more awesome than me!"

Roderich sighed "everything!"

Gilbert got annoyed at grabbed the magazine from his cousins grasp "let me see" he read the article and threw it back to his cousin "Boring" he slicked his hand unto his Silver hair "I know you`re a great musician but really do you have to be jealous of the phantom Violinist!"

"Hey don`t you dare bully my Roderich!" a gilr with light brown hair and green eyes threatened, she is know as Elizabeta Handervary "Or else I`ll whack you with my frying pan"

Gilbert cowered away, last time Elizabeta hit him he was out of commission for two days.

"Hey morning Guys" They turned their heads to face a bespectacled boy with blond hair with a cowlick and bright blue eyes, He`s Alfred F. Jones and behind him is a boy somewhat similar only his hair is longer with a wild curly strand and Violet eyes, Matthew Williams his twin brother, who took in their mother`s last name after their parent`s divorce.

"Morning Alfred, hi Mattie" Gilbert greeted.

"Morning Gil" Matthew greeted as a faint blushed appeared on his cheeks.

"So what ya guys talking about!" Alfred questioned grabbing the magazine, "why is this guy wearing a mask!"

Roderich grabbed the magazine and proceed to read it "it`s the phantom Violinist, he`s the Violin prodigy who wears a mask every time it is said he never gives out personal info, and if ever they need identification he would say he`s name was the Phantom Violinist"

Alfred stared at him confused for a while "why is that"

Roderich sighed "I don`t know"

"Then why are you reading it?" Matthew asked also curious.

"They said the violinist disappeared at his last performance, in the middle of the competition his strings snapped and he left and never showed up again" Roderich replied, raising his glasses to the bridge of his nose "his talent was such a waste"

"Are you guys talking about the Phantom Violinist!" A boy with messy blond hair and emerald green eyes appeared his Eyebrows are fuzzy and he was carrying a violin case with him, he`s Arthur Kirkland an amateur Violinist "I heard he went missing"

"Yeah but don`t worry Artie you might be discovered! Hopefully" Gilbert teased.

Arthur Glared at him "what the bloody hell was that supposed to mean!"

Alfred started laughing "well you're cooking sucks but your playing is equally bad!" he exclaimed.

Alfred and Elizabeta snickered, it was true anyway, Gilbert tried it once and he ended up in the emergency room. Roderich just ignored their teasing and continued on his magazine and Matthew just watched them.

Arthur glared at him before replying "fuck off!"

"venez maintenant mon cher Arthur, You know it`s true" said a new comer, his shoulder length blond hair was tied unto a ponytail, his sapphire eyes was filled with enjoyment, Francis Bonnefoy

"Not you too bloody wine bastard!" Arthur hissed as he crossed his arms.

"Morning Daze!" Yong Soo yelled as he entered the classroom.

"Mornin Yong Soo, Kaoru" Alfred waved as two figures enter the class, "hey have you heard there`s a new student, who would`ve known someone would transfer on the second semester"

"I would because Kiku is my cousin!" he exclaimed proudly.

Alfred was about to make a statement before their teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class please sit down and I will introduce the new student."

* * *

**Okay guys I know in my last fic i said I would try a police Arthurx Kiku right?**

**well sorry but it was pretty hard but i`ll try to come up with something soon.**

**Okay well a start of a new FanFic**

**can`t wait to read your reviews and comments and well whatever.**

**Oh right**

**venez maintenant mon cher Arthur - Come now my dear Arthur,**

**well please forgive typing error and poor plotting**


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

**Melody2: new student**

Everyone sat down, they`re getting excited over who is the new student, the boys would chatter among themselves. Arthur seemed uninterested, as Alfred who is now chatting quite loudly with his seatmate, Gilbert was now waiting impatiently, and Francis was waiting curiously.

"Right please greet our new student, Mr. Kiku Honda!" the teacher said as she pointed to the door.

A boy with raven black hair and large chestnut eyes emerge from the door, his skin was pale white but his face was color pink due to the blushed, he walked briskly to the teacher and when he was beside the teacher, he bowed.

"Ohayo Guzaimasu...I`m K-Kiku Honda" he bowed again "please to meet you!"

"CUTE!"

Everyone stared at a certain American now standing on his seat.

"Ve~ he almost looks like a girl" an Italian brunette said, he has brown hair and his eyes are squinted, he`s Feliciano Vargas, he`s more happy and friendlier than his twin Lovino.

"Feliciano please calm down" his seatmate said, he has blond hair that is slicked back and Blue eyes, Ludwig Beischmidth is Gilbert`s younger brother.

"he`s almost as cute as LOVI!" a Spaniard with curly brown hair and green eyes yelled, he`s Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Oi Tomato bastard! that`s embarrassing" Lovino yelled, he`s Feliciano`s twin, he`s more grumpy and sour than his twin, his eyes are almond brown and he`s the older twin.

Oh c`mon Lovi! Don't be jealous" Antonio cooed as he hugged Lovino

"AHHHHHHH! LET GO TOMATO BASTARD!"

Most of the students began making noise. Arthur wasn`t bother by the ruckus, he`s too absorbed staring at the Asian in front. He couldn`t help but admit that he was cute; his heart was beating fast as he stared at him. The other noticed and stared at him, their eyes met and after a few minutes Arthur averted his gaze.

"Everyone calm down!" the teacher ordered, Immediately everyone did "now since it`s homeroom I`m giving this time for us to know Kiku more so if anyone has a question please raise your hand"

And Immediately Alfred raised his hand.

"yes Alfred?"

Alfred stood up immediately "do you have a girl friend!"

Kiku blushed while almost everyone broke into laughs or giggles "No I do not"

"What about boyfriend?" Alfred asked again.

"No"

"Do you like anyone?"

"No"

"Will you like anyone?"

"I don`t know"

"Will you-"

"Alfred that`s enough!" Arthur yelled, he felt worried each time Alfred would ask those types of questions to the Asian and each time the other replied no he felt relieved.

"Right anyone else have a question!"

"ve~" Feliciano raised his hand.

"Yes Feliciano?"

"Will you be my friend?" he asked, he looks eager to have Kiku as his friend.

"I-I don`t see why not..." Kiku replied and Immediately Feliciano jumped out of Joy.

Matthew raised his hand "what`s your favourite hobby?"

"Well I like to play video games, Draw, read books, surf the net watch T.V. and well I play the Piano"

Roderich suddenly raised his hand "what pieces do you play?"

"umm Chopin, Mozart's and well some OST of my favourite animes"

"NOT ONLY THAT, HE COULD PLAY THE VI-" Yong Soo yelled but stop midway when he`s interrupted by his brother.

"Yong Soo! You Idiot!" Kauro said as he smacked his brother.

"Play the Vi-what?" Arthur asked a bit interested in the topic "Violin?"

Kiku blushed madly and averted his gaze "Viola" he replied quickly "but I`m still a beginner"

Antonio raised his hand "what else do you play?"

"The Cello and flute"

"Oh great more Musicians" Gilbert grumbled "we have Roderich as the boring Pianist and Arthur the Amateur Violinist and Kiku the one man Orchestra" he sighed "anyway what sports do you play?"

"I`m not very good with sports but I used to play tennis, also I`m a black belter at karate and red in taekwondo also I could handle a sword"

Everyone stared in shock, except for Yong Soo who smirked proudly and Kauro who sat quietly. No one expected Kiku who`s looks so fragile and small could be that dangerous, well they should have learned the phrase never judge a book from its cover when they met Vash.

for the whole period, the teacher let the students get to know Kiku better.

"Ok Mr. Honda, I think we should find you a seat" the teacher scanned the room, there was one seat unoccupied right beside Arthur "Oh yes Mr. Honda you may sit beside Mr. Kirkland" the teacher said pointing to the seat next to Arthur.

Kiku walked towards the direction the teacher is pointing at, Alfred gave a little "aww man" as Kiku reluctantly walked towards his seat. Arthur smiled at him, a faint blushed appeared but he tried to hide it. After the teacher ;eft Alfred approached Kiku, he smiled at him and offered his hand.

"Alfred F. Jones! Hero at your service!" he said, his smile growing wider.

"Pleasure to meet you Jones-san" he replied, his face all red due to shyness "I`m Kiku Honda"

Alfred pouted "you don`t have to be so formal just call me Alfred or Al or Hero!" at the last one he stroked his heroic pose.

"Don`t believe that bloody git! He couldn`t even save himself" Arthur said, he was listening to their conversation. He offered his hand and smiled "Arthur Kirkland, you may call me Arthur if you wish" he said.

Kiku took his hand and shook it "Umm yes Arigato, you may call me Kiku if you wish" he said, a faint blush appearing on his cheek.

"Ve~ Kiku~" Feliciano skipped to his chair "Ve~ I`m Feliciano lets be friends" he said as he grabbed his hand and shook it violently.

"Feliciano! be careful or you`ll break his arm!" Ludwig said as he approached. He looked at the new student "hello I`m Ludwig Beilschmidth" he greeted.

"OI Newbie!" yelled Gilbert as he patted Kiku`s back "the names Gilbert! Gilbert Beilschmidth!" he announced "don`t forget I`m the awesome Gilbert!"

Then Matthew also introduced himself "I`m Matthew Williams, Alfred`s twin, Nice to meet you"

"Hi there I`m Elizabeta and this is my boy Friend Roderich!" Elizabeta introduced as she dragged Roderich with her.

"Pleasure to meet you, I`m Roderich Edelstein" he said as he offered his hand "welcome to Hetalia Academy"

Kiku took it and smiled at him "The pleasure is mine" he said as they shake hands.

Lovino and Antonio also introduced themselves. Arthur watched as his close friends introduced each other, although he felt something strange whenever someone hold his hand especially Alfred. Kiku was very nervous especially with the attention he`s given, he wasn`t used to this kind of attention. Arthur caught Kiku`s attention, he side glanced he noticed the other looking at him, he noticed his features and couldn`t help but blush.

_He seems nice, Hope we could be friends_

_"Bonjour!_" Francis greeted, he received a glared from Arthur but Ignored it "my Name is Francis Bonnefoy but Please call me Francis, mon cher"

Francis offered his hand and Kiku took it "I`m Kiku Honda its a pleasure to-!"

Francis lifted his hand and kissed it "You`re pretty cute Mon Cher" his free hand took hold of Kiku chin and lifted it up so their face would be aligned "Very cute"

he slowly leaned down, their face only inches apart. Kiku was slightly trembling he doesn`t know what to do. suddenly Francis received four smacks, one from Arthur, Alfred, Kaoru and Elizabeta. When Francis let go of Kiku on cue he ran behind his seatmate and started trembling. Arthur seemed real pissed and so was Kaoru, Alfred and Elizabeta.

"Bloody hell Francis you Frog! don`t touch him!" Arthur demanded "you scared the lights out of him"

"Touch my cousin again and I know I won`t go easy and so will Yao" Kaoru threatened.

"Yeah You could have given him nightmares the poor thing" Elizabeta scolded "you should behave yourself"

"Don`t touch him!" Alfred demanded "don`t worry Kiku I`ll be your hero"

"I was only introducing myself" Francis exclaimed, still four figures are ready to kill him at anytime.

"Don`t worry he`s always like that" Ludwig said as he patted his back.

Kiku trembled slightly he was fearing the worst. Arthur noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder, Kiku looked up at him, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"don`t worry I`ll protect you from the frog" he gave him an assuring smile and the other nodded.

"Arigato" he said his face growing redder.

_

* * *

_

**Ok So you guys get the Idea!**

**well anyway, hope you guys will like it**

**Please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	3. Chapter 3: First day

**Melody 3: First Day**

As the group of friends started to become rowdy their teacher entered.

"Alright everyone please take you seats it's time for class" she said and immediately the students ran back to their chairs.

As the teacher conducted her lesson some of the students either listen attentively or distract themselves, which Arthur was doing. he wasn`t like Alfred who would never listen in class but he couldn`t help but glance at his new seat mate and whenever his seatmate would look at him he`ll look away, his Face having a tint of pink. Kiku on the other hand couldn`t help but think about Arthur, he just met him yet there is something about him that caught his attention but what.

This continued on until lunch break. At lunch Arthur talked to Kiku "Kiku? Would you like to have lunch with us? He asked, he felt nervous, what if he decline.

Kiku stared at him, his cheeks became pink "hai...arigato" he replied.

Arthur felt overjoyed but why "Oh great but I warn you Francis might join us but don`t worry I`m here" he said smiling at him.

Kiku trembled a little but smiled "Hai...arigat-"

"KIIIIKKKKKUUUU! LET`S HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER!" Alfred yelled as he tackled hugged the new student.

Kiku gave a yelp before both figures fall down. Arthur felt furious and pried the American off Kiku.

"Alfred you Bloody git! You almost crushed him!" he scolded.

Alfred gave Kiku a sheepish look "Sorry about that" he said.

Kiku smiled at him "It`s alright although I`m sorry but I`m already going to have lunch with Arthur and the others"

And when Alfred heard that, he beamed "really! So you`re gonna have lunch with us!" before Kiku could reply Alfred took his hand "great you`re gonna sit beside the Hero!" he dragged him out of the room with Arthur mumbling under his breath and calling him an Idiot.

The cafeteria was big; the room was filled with rows of tables and chairs. The food was also marvellous, there was food from all over the world, from China, Japan, Italy, France and Spain yes the school tries to make the students as welcome and at home as possible so they serve foods from all around the world. The room has an at home feeling to it and best of it was a Wi Fi zone.

Alfred took one of the largest tables and sat on one off the chairs while pulling Kiku to sit on the chair beside him, Arthur sat beside Kiku. After a while the gang appeared, Francis sat beside Arthur, then Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig, Matthew sat beside Alfred then Gilbert. Elizabeta and Roderich sat beside Gilbert.

"Ok guys this is the newest member of our Group!" Alfred announced as he stood up on his chair.

Kiku tried to hide his face, the blond attracted the attention of almost half of the occupants of the cafeteria. Almost everyone in the group sighed, it's like they`ve gone used to it by now. for some reason some one approached Kiku and smiled at him.

"So Kiku you made new friends aru" it was Yao, his older adoptive brother.

"Yao-nii, Konnichiwa" he said as he bowed his head, "Demo-are you here to have lunch?" he asked.

"Yes but I`m having lunch with Ivan today" he said as he waved to the others, everyone waved back at him "got to go" he said as he left.

"You know him?" Francis asked.

"Hai, He`s my Brother" He replied, "adopted of course"

Everyone made and "Oh" sound, Yao was also in the group along with his Russian Friend, Ivan Braginski, Which Alfred didn`t like. Well Kiku never did expected that his lunch would be chaotic, Elizabeta is beating Gilbert up while France was seducing Feliciano, Lovino was picking a fight with Ludwig, while Ludwig tries to protect Feliciano, Antonio (who is clueless) tries to hug Lovino, but ended up being smacked by Lovino, Roderich and Matthew are the only ones behaving themselves. Kiku didn`t really cared he was too preoccupied with his conversation with Arthur. They have lots of things in common, they both like being alone and quite places. Alfred stared at them as his heart felt like it was breaking, He felt jealous.

"Hey Kiku umm have you played any good Video games?" he asked trying to get his attention.

Kiku looked at him and paused to think about his reply "well I've played Disgaea, Have you heard of it?"

Alfred beamed, yes he heard of it, it wasn`t his favourite game but it`ll have to do "Yeah, I heard that what's his name? Lakarl? Well anyway he was the demon prince" he said proudly.

Kiku only smiled at him, even when he made a mistake "his name is Laharl" he corrected "and yes he is the Demon Prince"

Now Arthur was confused, they were talking about a game he never heard off, he wasn`t like Alfred to indulge in those kinds of things, but he couldn`t help but feel jealous, they became close in just a short amount of time. Not only that Video game soon they moved into Anime then Manga and well whatever. he felt like he`s craving the Asian's attention but why?

Kiku was having fun talking to Alfred about a few video games he was playing and of course Manga and anime, but what was distracting him was British blond watching them. he felt the urge to leave the conversation and talk to him but why? Then he decided to change the subject that maybe Arthur could relate to.

"Umm ano...alfred-san have you read any good books?" he asked trying to make it interesting.

Alfred tilted his head and smiled sheepishly "No, I`m not into reading"

"Oh I see well then-"

"Have you read Shakespeare`s? He has some interesting books" Arthur cut in.

Kiku smiled, yes he has heard of Shakespeare but only read one book "Hai, demo I only read one of his books"

Arthur smiled, yes he seems so happy, as if his heart is shouting out of joy "what book would that be?" he asked "I really like Romeo and Juliet" he added.

Kiku blushed, that was the book he has read, it was sweet and touching so he grew interest "hai...that`s also my favourite" he replied, his blush growing.

They talked about a few more books, which was coincidental that they like almost the same books and authors. Kiku and Arthur became friends fast, after talking about books they moved on to music, wherein Roderich was happy to cut in. even though Arthur is an amateur Kiku could see his passion for the violin, he felt guilty but tried to hide it.

"Hey Kiku, do you want to watch me practice after school?" Arthur asked as they sat on their seats, Lunch was finally over and they returned to their class room.

Kiku looked at him and noticed Arthur`s face was crimson res, he smiled at him "Of course!"

Arthur, seemed surprised but happy all the same "Really!" he beamed "I can`t wait till school is over"

* * *

**OMG!**

**I`M SO ULTRA MEGA SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!**

**I have school and exams and writers block doesn`t help!**

**So sorry OMG! So sorry**

**GOMMENASAI!**

**Anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting!**


	4. Chapter 4: Music Lessons

**Melody 4: Music lessons**

Arthur was tapping impatiently at his desk there are only two subjects to go but he`s so exited. The reason is Kiku is going to watch him play, but he was also getting worried, one is what if he made a mistake and two he wished that Peter didn`t mess around in the music room of their house. He sighed; he looked at his watch, 2:00 an Hour to go.

Kiku noticed this and whispered "Arthur-san it`s only an hour left"

Arthur blushed, _God! He noticed_ "Umm Yeah I know"

Kiku chuckled "I don`t think your playing will be that bad, so you don`t have to worry"

Arthur`s face became even redder "thanks a lot Kiku"

He ended up calming down a little. After what seems like forever (but actually 30 mins.) the bell rang and Arthur jumped out of his seat. Kiku chuckled when he saw the excitement in his eyes, which also made him blush. Arthur took out his hand and offered it to Kiku. Kiku looked at him curiously but Arthur only smiled at him.

"Do you need a hand I could help you with your books" he asked waiting for the Japanese to reply.

Kiku blush but not wanting to be rude accepted the offer "Hai...arigato..."

Alfred saw this and clenched his fist, and it was hurting him, seeing them happy together. Alfred went towards smiling his usual smile but deep down he felt like crying.

"Hey Kiku do you have any plans after school?" he asked, hiding the jealousy in his voice.

"Sumimasen Alfred-san demo I have plans after school" he replied, not aware of the blonde`s jealousy

Alfred only smiled and gave him a small "Ok" and left, but still the pain was hurting him. He felt like he just wants to strangle Arthur or just cry himself to sleep, even though he just knew him now he`s feelings are mixed he doesn`t know why? But all he knows, he must really like him.

After helping Kiku with his things, they waited for Arthur`s ride. Kiku had to tell Yao that`ll he be over a friend's house, and so they waited. About ten minutes a Car pulled out in front of them. Arthur opened the door was held open for Kiku.

"Master Arthur...sorry for my tardiness" the driver said once the entered the vehicle.

"No Not at all but we have guest" he gestured to Kiku.

The driver only Nodded and drove the car. At the whole trip both were talking about music and books. Arthur seemed tense, it wasn`t like it was the first time somebody heard him play, but it was the first time _Kiku _will hear him play. Kiku noticed his strange behaviour and decided to calm him down, he placed his hand on Arthurs and when the Brit faced him, he blushed slightly but smiled.

"I bet you`ll do fine" he said.

Arthur blushed but hid it "Umm thanks"

they arrive at Arthur`s manner, it was a mansion like state designed with English accents, at the gate there's a huge garden and at the middle is a fountain. The house is painted white and the entrance was a large double door. Arthur held the door open for Kiku, he gave him a smile and led him in the house.

The interior was nice; it has a nice homey feeling to it. Arthur and Kiku passed hall to hall until they stopped their tracks in front of a simply door. when Arthur opened the door it revealed the music room, the walls were painted white and a grand piano is in the middle of the room, the shelves either holds music scores or trophies, there was also other instruments in the room, namely, a cello, Viola, flute, trumpets and even a guitar. A few music stand could be seen aligned from smallest to biggest and a few cleaning and tuning materials.

"Well this is the music room" he announced, "would you care to take a seat.

Kiku sat on a couch that he didn`t notice, it was placed on a lone corner near the book shelf. Arthur tuned his instrument and trying to calm himself, he was so nervous. He took one of the music stands and arranged it then he placed his book.

"umm...I...I will Play Gavotte..." he said nervously he took a deep breath and began to play.

the music was soothing and was good enough, Arthur was careful not to make any mistakes. His fingers moved swiftly at each change of note and he guided the bow. He was at the half of his performance when he heard something wrong, he played a sharp by accident. Kiku smiled at the upset Briton and approached him.

"Ano Arthur-san if you doin`t mind me correcting you but you`re posture is a bit off" he admitted.

Without warning he went behind the Brit and held his hands and trying to arrange his position. Arthur was Crimson red not because of his mistake but two things, one kiku`s holding his hand and two he could feel his warm breath behind him. kiku was also blushing, he was Too close to the Brit, his cologne tingled his nostrils, it was sweet, just like him. After a while when he got the right position he let go of him, giving him his space, also gave him little advice.

Arthur was a bit shocked, he thought kiku doesn`t know how to play the Violin "umm Kiku I thought you can`t play the violin" he asked.

Kiku was taken aback, why did I let myself be noticed "umm well they're quite the same with playing the Viola" he replied, not even sure of his answer.

Arthur didn`t fully believe but didn`t push it. He offered Kiku to stay for dinner; it took some persuasion but finally the Asian admitted defeat and called Yao. At the dinner table the only ones present was him, Arthur and his younger brother Peter. They ate dinner respectively, except with Peter throwing food at Arthur.

After dinner Arthur offered Kiku a ride home. At the whole trip both of them were talking about music and other stuff. when they reached Kiku`s home Kiku gave Arthur an offer.

"You know Arthur-san if you have a problem with your playing you could always ask me" he said trying to hide his flustered face.

Arthur blushed, but his heart felt like it just jumped a hundred meter, reluctantly he replied "thanks Kiku"

They wave d good bye and Arthur left. For the whole night Arthur couldn`t stop thinking about Kiku and Kiku couldn't stop thinking about Arthur.

* * *

**OMG!**

**SUMIMASENH FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**my school takes most of time and my brain so I mostly have writers block!**

**I`m sorry and I'm sorry in advance if this happens again!**

**Anyway please forgive poor plotting and typing errors.**


	5. Chapter 5: Second day

**Melody 5: Second day  
**

It was only 5 am and Arthur was already up and going to school, he has to be in school at 8 am so he has time to spare, he was looking out the window during the ride, remembering a certain Japanese boy. He was passing by a subway on the way to his school when he saw a familiar Asian just got out. He told the driver to stop and got out just in time to stop him from riding the bus.

"Hey Kiku need a lift!" he called out desperately to get his attention.

Kiku turned his head sure enough Arthur was there; he smiled at him "Ohayo Arthur-san No I`m fine"

Arthur grabbed his hand and started dragging him to his car "Come on Kiku it`s kind of dangerous riding a bus at this hour"

Kiku admitted defeat, it looks like Arthur won`t let him off so easily. They rode in Arthur`s car but were silent, Kiku took out his IPod and listened to his music.

Curious, Arthur asked him "what are you listening to?"

Kikju looked up and replied "well some Japanese music, umm I have some classical music here care to listen?"

Arthur took the other phone, while Kiku was browsing his play list, he found one of them and pressed play. Arthur was stunned the music was fast, it feels like the bow was vibrating with each stroke, and the violin player must be amazing. Kiku couldn't help but remember something.

"_Here he is everyone your most favourite player of all time"_

_Everyone applaud, he was thinking of a theatre, about thousands of people came to watch the show. The announcer left the stage but someone else entered, he was wearing a dark coat but Kiku couldn`t see his face. The announcer spoke once again._

"_He shall be playing Paganini caprice!" the announcer said "please give him a round of applause"_

_Everyone clapped their hands together. The boy took this as a cue to lift his violin to his chin and place the bow neatly on top of its strings, everyone quite down and he started playing. It was fast everyone stared at awe as the player's strokes gradually become faster, some even have their jaw hanging open, the player was at the middle, he was doing perfectly before..._

_***Snap***_

"Kiku?"

Kiku woke up from his trance; he must be day dreaming for a while now. Arthur has already removed the phone from his ear, he seems worried. Kiku removed his IPod and smiled at him but Arthur still had his worried face on and that`s what hit him, he felt something wet on his cheek, he lifted his hand and found out, he was crying.

"Kiku why are you crying" he finally asked.

Kiku wiped his tears and smiled "I`m sorry I guess it`s because I was remembering something"

Arthur looked at him; he seems even more worried "what is it then?"

Kiku shook his head "It`s nothing..." he knows Arthur would be persistent "I was thinking about my past" that`s the only thing he said.

Arthur didn`t push it so he remained quiet, instead he thought of another topic to talk about. Both chatted and talked during the whole duration of the ride. They made it to school at 5:40 am no one would be there by then, instead both walked around campus. They were in the art centre building when they made it to the music section; there Arthur opened the door tone of the music rooms. He took out his violin and started playing, Kiku smiled and walked over to the piano and started to accompany Arthur, the sound was harmonious both were playing perfectly, until Arthur made another mistake.

Arthur blushed and smiled sheepishly "sorry about that"

Kiku smiled and walked over to him "here let me help"

Kiku though him a few things and showed Arthur how to do it properly. Arthur was blushing the whole time, which Kiku noted to be cute; they were finished at 6:55, so they decided to walk back to the class room. Inside the classroom were Roderich, A sleepy Gilbert and Ludwig. Everyone minded their own business, until a noisy American entered the room, and in five minutes Arthur was arguing with him, Matthew was calming them down but it fell to deaf ears, when Kiku tried to Alfred suddenly became quite. And all their classmates started entering the class room.

"Sooo~ Kiku do you have any plans after school" Alfred asked while they waited for their teacher.

Kiku pause to think about it "Nothing in particular. Why?"

Alfred beamed "let`s hang out after school!" he said, he gave Kiku the puppy dog stare "please"

Kiku knew that trick, he`s done that to Yao himself, but he just couldn`t ignore him, so reluctantly he replied "Ok"

Alfred beamed and smiles triumphantly; Arthur on the other hand glared at the American, trying to ignore the urge of punching him.

At lunch Kiku was on his way to the library when he was hugged by a certain Italian. Kiku gave a squeaked when Feliciano suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Kiku~ Guess what!" He yelled as he let him go, before Kiku could reply Feliciano spoke "me and Ludwig are going on a date later ~" he said as he twirled around.

"Thta`s nice Feliciano-san" Kiku said, as he started walking.

"Ne Ne~ Kiku why don`t you come~" Feliciano suggested.

Kiku paused "But it`s your date I shouldn`t-"

"C`mon it`ll be a double-date! You must like someone in our class" Feliciano whined.

The first thing that came into Kiku`s mind was Arthur, He shook the idea out of his head and declined. Feliciano left with a sad expression on his face, while Kiku apologized to him. As he read his book he couldn`t help but wonder why he suddenly thought about Arthur.

_Was it because he was a good friend or something else..._

He shook the idea out of his head and tried to concentrate but failed because he kept thinking about the blonde.

* * *

**OMG!**

**I`M SO SORRY!**

**GOD I`m so stressed, Pressured and tired lately!**

**God and I have writers block! I`m sooo sorry!**

**Anyway please forgive poor plotting and typing errors!**


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

**Melody 6: Caught!**

After class Alfred was so excited, he kept on blabbing about Kiku enjoying his time and so on. Kiku had other things in mind, one he kept thinking about Arthur and also he kept remembering his past. Alfred was already in front of the gate when he stopped suddenly, he noticed that Kiku has been acting strange.

"Kiku what`s wrong?" He asked.

Kiku snapped back to reality and replied "It`s nothing"

Alfred doubt that he was telling the truth but didn`t push it, instead he smiled and took his hand then ran off dragging Kiku with him. Alfred took him to a lot of places, first he dragged him to the arcade where they played video games and Alfred won him a cat plushie. He dragged Kiku to the theatre where they watched horror, which ended up with Alfred screaming his head off and almost crushing Kiku into a tight hug. Lastly he took him to Mc Donald's for a bite to eat and then they took a cab to Kiku`s home. It was past 9 when they returned.

"Arigato Alfred-san" Kiku said as he stepped out of the cab and bowed his head.

Alfred gave him a sheepish look "Oh well I hope you enjoyed yourself" he said face flushed.

Kiku smiled "Hai! Arigato!"

Alfred blushed even more "umm Kiku...I-I..." He swallowed hard "I think I...will see you tomorrow..."

Kiku looked at him confused but smiled "Hai Good night Alfred-san"

Alfred waved goodbye and the cab drove off to his house, after giving the driver his address he leaned back and stared out the window, remembering his day with the Japanese boy. Wondering what fancied him, Kiku is just a normal student, more of Arthur`s kind yet what made him fall in love so easily, was is _love at first sight?_

Hey finally saw the gate of the dorms. He knew his brother should still be awake and anticipating his return. As he got off he bumped into a boy with Shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. He was Toris Lorinaitis one of his old friends. Toris saw him and smiled.

"Alfred how are you?" he asked.

Alfred shrugged then smiled "Fine I guess..." in truth he`s not.

Toris noticed Alfred`s strange behaviour but he knew Alfred would never admit anything "I know you`re not but I know you won`t tell me, but if you wish too you know that`ll I`ll always listen" He said before he entered the building.

Instead of entering the building Alfred stayed outside and looked at the stars for a while. He is still confused of his feelings, but he ignored the doubt in his head and decided to believe in his heart. Slowly he walked into the dorms and up to his room. He must have stayed out late since Matthew was already asleep and he was right it was now 11:30, he removed his jacket and vest then his tie and he lied down the bed not even bothering to remove his socks and stared up the ceiling thinking of Kiku until he falls asleep.

kiku woke up with a start, it was the middle of the night, 2 am to be exact. He was having another nightmare.

_He was standing on stage, his violin in place. He started to play, everyone watched with anticipation, but his strings snapped and he was suddenly pulled down a hole that magically appeared. The next thing he saw were two graves, then suddenly two hands came out and grabbed his legs-_

"Father...Mother...Sumimasen!" He said "I wasn`t able...to see you...or tell you my secret..." He cried silently and alone in his room.

Everyone in the Wang household is already seated on the dining table and eating breakfast. It was a usual morning routine that they would eat breakfast together. Yao was about to take another bite when he noticed Kiku was nowhere to be seen

"Aiya! Did Kiku leave early today?" He asked one of the maids.

"Yes Young Master, Master Kiku left around 4 am sir" she said.

Yao pouted but continued on his meal, _what's wrong with him these days?, every since that day he`s been acting strange..._

Kiku is sitting on his desk listening to his IPod, He didn`t fall asleep after his nightmare so he left early. He took out a book and started reading it, although suddenly his thoughts flew to Arthur, he`s been thinking about him for days now ever since they first met. what did Arthur have that caught his attention?, in fact what are these foreign feelings he`s feeling? Is it friendship...shyness or maybe...even-

He shook the idea out of his head, No way could he be thinking of Arthur as such. They were just friends, Friends and nothing more. Slowly he set down his book; it was only 5:25 so he decided to walk around campus. Kiku is completely alone in campus, save for a few early risers, He was walking along the music rooms when something in the rooms caught his eye, it was a violin laid neatly down on the piano. He entered the room, he slowly picked it up and tuned it, when he`s sure no one was there he played a song, It was fast, he moved his fingers swiftly totally lost in the world of music, when he finished, he laid down the violin but once he turned around his face struck horror. At the door way was a boy with blond hair and Violet eyes, He was wearing cross like hair pin, Kiku knew he had seen him before and it struck him, he was one of his classmates.

"Kiku Honda `am I correct?" the boy asked.

"Yes and you are-"

"Alexander Norway" He said flatly "what are you doing with my Violin?"

Kiku looked at him, embarrassed "I saw it lying around so I assume-"

"I thought you can`t play the Violin?" He asked "but You could play such a hard piece...why is that?"

Kiku was found out, He looked down at the floor "please...Don`t tell anyone..." He pleaded "I beg of you!"

Alexander sighed "Ok! But you`ve got to explain yourself to me!" he took his violin and turned around "Come on I`ll treat you to some tea if you like"

Kiku gave a small "thank you" and followed him out.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**Well anyway Alexander is Norway!**

**Well I though he fits the part since I saw a fanart of him playing a Violin**

**Well anyway **

**Please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

**Melody 7: Truth**

Alexander brought Kiku to a nearby coffee shop, he ordered Kiku some tea and he waited patiently for Kiku to start his story. Kiku felt nervous, how could he explain himself? Should he lie? Or tell the truth? He took a sip of his tea, trying to calm himself down. Alexander was also drinking his tea, when he spoke.

"Now tell me, did you lie when you said you can't` play the violin?" he asked in his normal expressionless tone.

Kiku swallowed hard "Yes..." he replied.

Alexander waited for Kiku to explain himself. Kiku told him that something bad happened that`s why he quit playing, well it was half the truth. Alexander was still not convinced but he saw the sadness in Kiku`s eyes so he didn`t push it.

"I could tell that, that`s not all" He said flatly, Kiku cringed a little "However I won`t push you to tell me"

Kiku relaxed a little, he felt curious so he asked him "Do you play the violin also?"

Alexander looked at him "Yeah..."

"So umm you-"

"ALEX!THER YOU ARE!" A boy with wild blond hair and blue eyes hugged Alexander from behind but got thrown on his back by the same blond "Ouch that hurt!"

"Your fault! stupid Matthias!" Alexander yelled.

Kiku felt lucky that they were the only ones in the shop, or else this would have been embarrassing.

Matthias noticed the Asian and smiled "Hi there I`m Matthias Køhler! Nice to meet yah!"

Kiku smiled at him "I`m Kiku Honda"

The three walk back to school. Matthias was babbling about Hockey, basket ball in fact almost every sport. Alexander was fighting the urge to hit him while Kiku just smiled. Matthias stopped in front of his class room, he`s in 3rd year and their senior and also Alexander`s child hood friend, After waving good bye he entered his class room. Kiku and Alexander arrived in their classroom. Alexander went to his chair while Kiku was greeted by his seatmate Arthur.

"so Kiku where have you been?" Arthur asked the minute Kiku sat down.

"With Alexander-san and Matthias-senpai" He replied.

Arthur felt slightly upset that Kiku has made new friends but happy all the same "that`s good, you`ve made new friends" he smiled.

Kiku looked a bit upset "I hope I did make new friends"

For the whole day it was the same routine, Class, Lunch, Class and dismissal. Everything was pretty much the same, except he met Alexander and Matthias. Kiku was already arranging his things when Yao entered his class room.

"Kiku aru, do you want to go to the amusement park after school?" he asked "Yong Soo wanted to go so we`re all going" he added.

Kiku paused to think a while "sorry Yao, but I prefer not to"

Yao gave a face "you`ve been acting different ever since that day" He said "If anything is wrong please tell me"

Kiku bit his lip, it wasn`t like he wanted to hide something it`s just he never wanted anyone to know "Nothing's wrong Yao-nii..."

Yao signed, he was not convinced but knowing Kiku if he hid something from you it stays hidden. He walked out of the room and left Kiku to finish up.

"what was that about Kiku?"

Kiku looked up. Arthur approached him, he must have watched while Yao spoke to him, reluctantly he replied "Nothing...he was just asking if I wanted to go to the amusement park"

Just as Arthur was about to speak a new comer came.

"ALEX!" Matthias yelled, he noticed Kiku nearby and waved "KIKU! HAVE YOU SEEN ALE-"

_Smack_

something made contact with Matthias`s face, it was a blue school bag, it hit him face first and he fell sideways. Arthur and Kiku watched in shock as the said bag was flung to the noisy blond

"Will you ever learn to shut up!" Alexander questioned, he picked up his bag again.

"Umm will he be alright?" Arthur asked.

Alexander looked at him before replying "Yeah he`ll be fine"

"Matthias-senpai? Daijobu?"

Matthias flickered his eyes open; he gave a loud groan before he complained "Och! That really Hurt Norge!"

Alexander`s eye twitched "Don`t call me that!"

"AWWWW why not!" Matthias whined "I always used to call you that!"

As the two continued, Kiku and Arthur gave their quite goodbyes before leaving for home. The two walked in awkward silence, both exchanging glances and blushing each time they would make eye contact. Arthur was getting embarrassed and disturb so he tried to open up a topic.

"Umm how did you, Alexander and Matthias became friends?" that was the first question that came in mind.

Kiku hesitated for a while; he thought about it and replied "We met this morning"

Arthur was still curious but he felt it was unbecoming to meddle in other people`s business so he dropped the subject. They decided to talk about music instead and in the end both agreed that Kiku would come over again to hear Arthur`s playing. Both parted ways respectively.

That night Kiku pulled out a bag from under his bed, at first he hesitated but in the end he opened it to reveal a whit mask place neatly on top of some kind of black cloth. Tears were now forming from his eyes, as he tried fighting them back he did not notice some enter his room.

"What`s that for Kiku aru?"

Kiku spun his head around sure enough it was Yao behind him, curiosity seen in his eyes. Kiku felt like panicking, _Yao has seen it! _He thought to himself. Yao stared at him curiously he never once seen Kiku needing to obscure his face.

Kiku closed the bag "Just some old stuff"

"What kind of old stuff aru?" He asked again.

"Some personals" He quickly replied.

Yao was unconvinced but he dropped the subject "So Kiku we`re going to the amusement park now are you sure you don`t want to come?"

Kiku smiled "thank you for your offer but I`m tired and need my rest"

"If you`re sure aru"

Yao closed the door and walked to the front door, everyone of his siblings and cousins are there waiting for him. Yao sighed in disappointment, everyone understood what that meant.

"So Kiku won`t come with us da ze!" Yong Soo asked, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah Kiku doesn`t come with us much!" Mei complained.

"Come on give him a break...maybe it`s because he`s new here that`s all" Yao tried out reason out.

Kiku watched from his window as his _siblings_ left. He seemed sad and lonely but what can he do, he felt as if he shouldn`t. even though it`s still early he went to his private bathroom, took a bath brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, he decided to sleep instead after all it is a Friday.

He stared up at the ceiling, remembering today`s events, _what is everyone found out! _He asked himself. He was in a trance before a certain blond haired boy appeared in his mind, he finds himself thinking about Arthur these days.

_What`s happening to me?_

Was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**OMG I`M SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SUPER MEGA LATE UPDATE!**

**SAME REASONS**

**SCHOOL, TIME, PROJECTS WRITTERS BLOCK AND BLAH BLAH BLAH !**

**Well anyway umm I think I`ll be skipping a few months starting at this date so in my next chapter shall be dated on December.**

**Well anyway**

**Please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**

**And also**

**Please forgive my slow updates**


	8. Chapter 8: Discovered

Ok a brief author`s note:

I`ll be skipping a few months cuz I think the story will be long and boring if I don`t

* * *

**Melody 8: Discovered!**

Everything is white, the Ground, the roofs even the trees are covered in this blanket of whiteness. It`s also cold, shivering cold all the students of Hetalia Academy has to wear scarves, cloves and coats. It is finally December and everything is covered in snow, at this very fine morning some students would either stay inside or play at the frozen lake until the bell rang.

Kiku is walking towards the school building, watching the other students skate on the frozen water. He smiled as he watched everyone enjoy themselves; he could even make out some of his classmates. Lovino was clinging to Antonio for support, Francis was skating with poise and grace, Feliciano was crying and clinging to Ludwig while Gilbert was playing hockey with Matthew, Matthias and Alfred.

"Good morning"

Kiku turned around, he saw Alexander looking at him with another boy with white hair and Violet eyes. The boy seems to be a first year he was hugging a black and white bird.

"Good morning" He greeted back "may I ask who your companion is?"

The boy blushed but took out his hand "I`m Aisurandu..." He replied.

Kiku took it "A pleasure to meet you...My name is Kiku"

"Oi Kiku!"

"Hey Kiku!"

Kiku faced two blondes, which were Alfred and Arthur. "Good morning, Alfred-san, Arthur-san isn`t it a-"

"WOULD YOU GO TO MY CHRISTMAS PARTY!" Alfred yelled.

"What! no way you bloody git!" Arthur announced "Hey would you like to spend Christmas break with me?" he asked.

"No Kiku! why not-" Alfred was about to speak when a certain Prussian cut in.

"OI Alfie! Get back here so I could beat you with my awesome moves!" he yelled.

"You`re on bastard!" Alfred faced Kiku "c`mon please consider my invite!"

"I`ll think about it" Kiku said.

"Eh? why don`t you spend Christmas with me!" Arthur whined.

"I don`t want to intrude on your family`s celebration" he explained.

"It`ll be fine!" he suddenly looked upset "Mother and Father won`t be coming...it`s only me and Peter" He gave him a small smile "so please why don`t you celebrate with us!"

Kiku felt sorry for him, How could his parents just can`t come celebrate Christmas with them "I`ll ask Yao"

Arthur smiled as if he just got an award "Really!" a nod "wow I`m really excited for Christmas now!"

As days passed Christmas was nearing and of course in the Wang Household if Christmas was near it`s Christmas shopping. Mei was already buying gifts for her friends and Viet was picking out dresses for the school`s Christmas party. Yong Soo on the other hand ended up in the Arcade and Thai was helping Viet pick out her clothing. Yao was in dismay Kiku wasn`t acting himself.

"Aiya Kiku what`s wrong!" He asked.

Kiku looked up from the book he was ready and removed his earphones "What is it Yao-nii?"

"Kiku aru...You`ve been acting strange"

"How strange?" He asked "I`m fine"

"No you`re not!" Yao snapped "for starters you`re reading your book upside down!"

Kiku blushed; yes, his book is upside down "Oh I see..."

"What are you thinking about Aru?"

Kiku blushed even more, he has been thinking about spending Christmas with Arthur but he doesn`t know how to ask Yao. Reluctantly he faced Yao but turned away again, He`s just too embarrassed to ask. Yao noticed this and patted his head.

"C`mon you can tell me anything" He said.

Kiku gulped "Umm will it be possible if...I..." he swallowed had "If I spend Christmas with Arthur..."

Yao looked at him a bit confused then replied "I don`t see why not"

Kiku lightened up "really?"

Yao smiled "Of course Aru...I mean it`s nice to spend Christmas with friends!"

Kiku smiled "Arigato"

Yao smiled back at him "Okay why don`t you look around"

Kiku took his advice and he decided to find the perfect gift for Arthur and his friends. While he did this Yao on the other hand went to look for the perfect gift for Kiku. He smiled when he spotted a music shop nearby. He entered the store and was met by a smiling clerk.

"Good evening mam!" he said, making Yao want to belch.

"Umm aiya I`m a man" He replied, which mad the clerk blush out of embarrassment. "Do`nt worry it happens a lot"

The clerk smiled "so what may I get you sir" he asked.

Yao walked towards the violins hanging on one wall "I want to look for a nice violin" He said.

The clerk went on talking about the violins that are on display. Yao listened carefully making out all the details, he wants the best present for Kiku and he knew the boy loved the violin.

As he listened a poster caught his eye. It was a violinist covered in a black rode and and he wore a white mask on his face, as Yao approached he notice his raven black hair and he noticed the man`s wrist was pale white, almost like...

Yao snapped back when he heard the clerk asking him something. "What aru?"

"I said...sir are you feeling well?" He asked again.

Yao smiled "yes...umm by the way who is the guy on the poster?" he pointed to the poster.

The clerk smiled "he`s the phantom Violinist...he`s a mysterious violinist, no one knew his identity or origins"

Then Yao suddenly remembered something...

_A few months ago he went to Kiku`s room to ask him if he wanted to come to the amusement park. as he entered Kiku opened a bag, the contents are a white mask place neatly on top of some kind of black cloth. Yao noticed the Tears were now forming from the other`s eyes, as he tried fighting them back. Kiku didn't even noticed Yao`s presence._

"_What`s that for Kiku aru?"_

_Kiku spun his head it looked like he`s about to panic. Yao was curious, he knew Kiku had no reason to oscure his face, so why a mask?. _

_Kiku closed the bag "Just some old stuff"_

"_What kind of old stuff aru?" He asked again._

"_Some personals" He quickly replied._

Yao finally understands. He tried to calm himself so he won`t bullet out of the store. He tried to concentrate. He was finally able to pick a violin for Kiku and he thanked the man and paid for it then left. He kept himself from losing his cool. He knew Kiku has his reasons so why must he be enraged. He walked silently to their meeting place.

* * *

**OMG SORRY FOR THE MEGA ULTRA LATE UPDATE!**

**I mean school is a drag and I have writers block! plus I`ve been mentally and emotionally stressed lately and of course stressed!**

**Omg But I warn you the next chapter might also be late!**

**Well anyway**

**Please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**

**I`m so sorry **

**SUMIMASEN!**

**TT_TT**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Confession & Tears

**Melody 9: Christmas Confession & Tears**

Usually every year Hetalia Academy always had their Christmas party at the last day before the Christmas break, but unlike normal Christmas parties they hold a Christmas ball for the students and guess to enjoy. It`s held at the school`s gymnasium which would be lavishly decorated, The food was amazing as well.

Kiku arrived a little early, wearing a black vest and a white dress shirt, his vest was unbuttoned and he tucked his black trouser in his dark brown boots. He waited patiently for Arthur and the others. Slowly all his friends arrived.

As Feliciano saw Kiku he left towards him and gave him a hug. "ne~! Kiku! Look I got you a present!" he handed Kiku a small box.

Kiku smiled "Arigato! Here I also got you something: he gave Feliciano a present.

The Italian smiled at him "for me!" Kiku nodded "Grazzie!" he yelled as he hugged Kiku.

And as Kiku struggles to keep his breath, Ludwig detached the affectionate Italian from him. After saying thanks and giving his present he waited for the others, as he saw and greeted them, he handed them their respectful presents. It`s been two hours and all gifts are given, except for Arthur`s.

"Hey Kiku!" Alfred called "want some" he handed Kiku some juice.

"Umm no thanks" he replied as he waited for Arthur.

After a while he decided that He should wait for him outside, it was cold and he did not bring his coat. After sometimes he started shaking. He didn`t notice the blond walking behind him.

"What are you doing here without a coat!" was what he heard before a warm coat was placed on him.

Slowly Kiku turned around and was met by concern emerald eyes. Arthur smiled at him, and offered his hand.

"It`s cold, come on let`s get inside" Kiku blushed and turned his head, Arthur got worried "you`re red! Do you have a fever?"

Kiku shook his head "No...I just don`t want to go inside"

Arthur smiled "would you like to go for a walk?" a nod "then let`s go" he grabbed Kiku`s hand and guided him.

After sometime of walking, they reached a very old and huge tree. Kiku was amazed, he never noticed the tree, and also it looked very beautiful being covered in snow. Arthur smiled he saw the amazement in his eyes.

"Umm Arthur-san..." Kiku took out a box and handed it to Arthur "M-Merry Christmas!"

Arthur blushed, W-What! "umm t-thanks...A-Actually I also got you a present!" he handed Kiku a small beautiful box. He stared at the box at his hands "May I...Open it?" Kiku nodded.

As he opened the box It revealed a beautiful Music box, with a rose carved on lid and when he opens it soft beautiful music could be heard but what caught his eye is what was inside. Slowly he lifted the beautiful silver pocket watch, A beautiful rose was carved on the cover and when examined the box his name was beautifully carved on it. He faced kiku who was blushing madly and looking away.

"You got this...for me?" he asked, still surprised.

Reluctantly Kiku replied "Y-Yes..."

Arthur smiled "you know you can open your present now"

"huh?" was Kiku`s smart reply.

He chuckled "here" he opened the box for him, which revealed a beautiful heart shaped Locket with a _K _engraved on it "when I saw that it reminded me of you so I got it engraved" he put the necklace on him "It suites you..."

Kiku stared at the necklace and blushed, mumbling a small "thank you..." to him.

Arthur smiled, he traced his hands on Kiku`s cheek and cupped it, slowly he leans forward and locks their lips together. Kiku was shocked but even if he knew what Arthur was about to do he didn`t move. what seems like forever Arthur pulled away blushing madly. Kiku on the other hand was still frozen.

"I love you..." he said.

Kiku didn`t reply nor move, the only thing in mind was that Arthur Kissed him and Confessed. Kiku looked down._ I`m not worthy! I lied! I have a secret that I could never tell him! I can`t trust him...can I? _ Small beads of tears started forming at the corner of his eyes "I`m sorry..."

Arthur fought back tears "No it`s fine...I knew this would happen..."

Kiku raised his head showing his beautiful crystal tears "It`s not that!" he yelled "it`s just...I`m not worthy!" He said, when Arthur was about to speak he interrupted "It`s just! I have something that I`m hiding from you..."

Arthur spoke "It`s fine..Really...as long as..."

Kiku interrupted again "no it`s not! it`s not! I lied Arthur! I have this big secret that I`m not sure I could trust with you!...I`m sorry I`m not worth your love! Or anything!" with that he ran away from him.

Arthur called him back but he didn`t turn back. He continued running with his tears streaming down his cheeks. _I`m sorry Arthur! I`m sorry! I`m sorry! I`M SORRY!_

"Kiku!" Arthur grabbed his wrist "Kiku please stop!"

Kiku struggled to release himself but Arthur held on. They were already in front of the old church of the school. Arthur hugged Kiku tightly, Kiku`s face was now feeling the warmth of Arthur`s chest. After a while he stopped fighting back but let his tears stream down his face.

"Kiku please..." he pulled away and cupped the other man`s face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Please Kiku don`t run away from me..."

Kiku cried even more "I`m sorry Arthur but..." he pushed Arthur away "let`s just forget this ever happened..."

Arthur felt hurt "why?"

"It`s just...it would never work out Arthur..." Kiku replied "My guilt would eat me up and your family might never accept you..." he swallowed hard "also you might fall in love with another woman...or I might..."

Arthur frowned "I would never betray you Kiku..." he said as he kissed his forehead "I love you too much to do so..."

Kiku cried Harder "But Arthur! I have a secret that I`m not telling you! I`m lying about something and far worst Arthur is that..." he cried even more "I don`t trust you with my secret!..." he sobbed.

Arthur wiped his tears "I don`t care Kiku...I don`t..." he replied "even if my Parents were to hate me and even if you have this secret...I still...Love you..."

Kiku sobbed even more "but Arthur i`m sorry but this could never be..."

Arthur frowned "Kiku?" he said "I want to ask...do you...Love me?"

Kiku`s eyes widen in shock "what are you-"

"please...answer the question" Arthur`s voice sounded desperate.

Kiku pushed Arthur away "I`m sorry..." then he ran.

and this time Arthur didn`t follow...

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys!**

**I`m so sorry I had the bad case of writers block!**

**and it`s almost two months since I last posted!**

**I`m so sorry!**

**Please forgive me!**

**please forgive the poor plotting, slow update and any typing errors**


	10. Chapter 10: Running and Crying

**Melody 10: Running and crying**

"Kiku Aru?" Yao called as he opened the door or his adopted brother`s room.

It`s been a week since Christmas break ended. That night at the Christmas ball Kiku went home early and locked himself in his room, refusing to eat. And now a day he just locks himself in his room, it took some time to persuade him to go out. These days he would just refuse to go to school.

"Kiku?" He called again as he approached the limp figure lying on the bed "We`re going to school...are you going today?" Kiku shook his head and Yao took that as a "no" He sighed "Kiku if anything`s wrong please tell me aru" No reply, he frowned. After a while he sighed and left the room.

"I`m sorry..." Kiku whispered to no one "I`m sorry I can`t face him...I`m sorry..." he started crying.

Arthur sighed, it`s already a week and Kiku still didn't come to school. Yong soo said that he was moping at home and they didn`t know why. He sighed, he blames himself for this. He took out his most precious pocket watch, the first and maybe last present he`ll receive from the Asian. His heart was aching and his tears were forming. It was painful, he was only holding back from running to their house and talking to the Asian.

"Hey Artie?"

Arthur shoot his head up, it was just Alfred.

"Are you Ok?" He asked "you were spacing out" he added.

"I`m fine" He replied flatly.

Alfred frowned "well we`ve decided to Visit Kiku today..." He sighed "would you like to go with us?"

Arthur`s face brightened up, _Go to his house? Right! I could say I wanted to visit with the others._ He stood up immediately "Yeah! let`s go!"

Kiku lied down on his bed, he decided to play something but when he stood up he decided to lie down again. He sighed. He pulled out the locket from under his pillow and looked at it. He opened it, inside was the picture of Arthur, he took that shot when they went to the amusement park once. he had to cut it out, he choose the least favourite picture anyway.

A knock on the door. "Master Kiku?" a lady`s voice called "you have visitors!"

Kiku`s body froze, _Visitors! But how! I can`t face the now! _"Hai, Arigato...be out in a minute"

and when he heard the maid leaving he straightened his Kimono, Normally he would wear it when he`s at home. When he thought he was presentable enough he combed his hair and went out. When he arrived down stairs he was greeted by his friends. Elizabeta, Roderich, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Matthew, Alfred and..._Arthur_. Arthur smiled at Kiku, a small sad smile. Kiku returned the gesture.

"Kiku! how are you!" Alfred chirped. He stood up almost immediately when he saw Kiku "What happened to yah!"

Kiku sighed "Nothing much...but I don`t think I`ll be going to school anytime soon"

They gasped.

"But why~! Do you hate me" Feliciano whined.

"No it`s no that...it`s-"

"OI bastard! Why the hell would you do that?" Lovino demanded.

Elizabeta pulled out a Frying pan "If anyone is bullying you I`ll never let them see the sun ever again!"

"No Elizabeta-san it`s just-"

"comne on Kiku...there should be some reason" Roderich said calmly.

"Oi! I know the awesome me will teach you to awesome so no one would bully you!" Gilbert offered, then he got hit with a Frying pan.

"Awesome My ass!" Elizabeta said "I bet he was afraid of you!"

"Oui! why would you do that?" Francis asked.

Antonio Hugged Kiku "come on mi amigo! You can tell us!"

Kiku sighed "I was getting to tha-"

he was interrupted when they got louder.

Ludwig not very happy to see the chaos, slammed his palm on the nearby coffee table, luckily he got their attention. "Everyone just shut up! And let Kiku speak!" he yelled.

Kiku coughed "thank you" he sighed "actually...I feel like I should switch schools" and when they didn`t speak he continued "it`s not that I don`t like my school or someone is bullying me...I just thought...It was for the best..."

"Best for what?" Feliciano asked.

A single tear "I C-can`t explain..."

Arthur fought back tears, _so he planned on running away from me after all!_

Ludwig sighed "alright we understand" everyone looked at him "we will not interfere but atleast tell us what school you`re going to and please lets remain friends"

Kiku bowed "hai...domo arigato..."

Alfred glared at him "Wait! You`re just going to let him-"

"It`s not our choice! can't you see he`s in pain! he wants to cry!" he yelled "we can`t force him to stay if this place makes him sad!"

Every kept their mouths shut, not a single word.

"I think it`s best if we left" everyone looked at Arthur "I think we should go now..." he smiled "he needs to be alone"

And the slowly left and Kiku was now alone.

"Gommenasai...Arthur-san"

Arthur sighed; he finally arrived at his manor. It was an hour till dinner time but he wasn`t hungry in facet he never wants to eat ever again. He pulled out his most precious pocket watch and placed it in the music box; he let the soft music flow within his room just to calm himself. He lied down again and started reminiscing about the Asian.

"Is this good bye?" he asked no one "will you actually run away from me..." a tear "_Kiku..._"

Alfred Groaned, _how can they just give up that easily!_ He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda and started gulfing it down. He sighed, not even his favourite soda made him happy. He walked over to the phone and started to order but then he lost his appetite so he cancelled it. He wasn`t acting like his usual self, in fact he`s the exact opposite.

Matthew noticed t5his and got worried, this is the first time he saw Alfred like this. Suddenly a smack brought him back to his brother. Alfred just punched the wall, another hit and he`s doing it multiple times.

_Why Kiku? Why? Why? Why? Why `am I so useless! I can`t even help him! What kind of Hero `am I!_

Tears were now streaming down his face.

Kiku sighed, he took a dip in the bath, it was almost dinner time but he rather stay in his room. He looked at the pocket watch he kept with him and he cried.

_Why! Why can`t I just tell him! I hurt him! Now I really have no right to see him!_

He cried even more. Clutching his most precious Locket and watching as his most precious memories flash in his head.

"Arthur...Gommenasai..."

* * *

**well this is faster than I thought...**

**Please don`t loose hope! I will finish this!  
**

**well anyway please forgive poor plotting & typing errors oh and maybe late updating**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

**Melody 11: the plan**

Kaoru sighed, it`s been three days since Kiku told them that he wants to drop out of school. this worried him, even though he`s actually not so close to him he`s still his family. He reluctantly opened his brother`s door and saw him crying again. Kiku has been like that ever since his friends came to visit him. He would always cry himself to sleep each night.

"Kiku?" He called out as he entered, Immediately Kiku hid beneath the comfort of his blankets "Come on Kiku-nii" He said "please come out and tell me what's wrong" when he didn`t reply he pulled his blankets to reveal a fragile looking Asian.

Kiku stared at his cousin "Please...just leave Kaoru" he begged.

Kaoru shook his head "Kiku whatever is the Problem you can tell me"

Kiku bit his lip; he knew he can trust Kaoru, "Kaoru, You still remember the death of my Parents right?" he asked.

"Yes" Kaoru answered "It was the most frightening day of your life, you didn`t eat, sleep or stopped crying for days" he added.

Kiku sighed "You see on that day, I wanted to show them a surprise and reveal my secret" he explained "But then they got into a car accident" he sighed again "My secret was forever hidden"

Kaoru frowned "But why didn`t you tell anyone? "

Kiku started to shake " because...I don`t know how, I lied to a lot of people even to my parents" he said slowly "Now...Arthur-san confessed that he likes me" as he said that he gripped his locket "I like him to but...then he`ll become another person I lied too"

They sat into an awkward silence, no one spoke a word. They only hear the chirping of the birds and their breaths. Kaoru looked at his brother, thinking of a solution. He couldn`t help it, Kiku was his family and even though he doesn`t show it, he cares a lot for his family. he sighed and sat beside his brother and gave him a hug. Kiku was shocked, Kaoru would never hug him.

"Kiku-nii" Kaoru said "Tell him everything, tell him that secret" he said.

"But what if...what if he`ll hate me for lying?" Kiku sobbed "what if...what if he doesn`t take it well?"

"If he loves you he`ll understand" Kaoru said "He`ll understand, we`ll all understand you Kiku-nii"

Kiku cried in his brother arms. Kaoru hugged him tightly but carefully as if he`ll break. And on that night, Kiku was able to step out of his room and had dinner with his siblings.

"Ve~ Grandpa you`re back!" Feliciano exclaimed hugging a rather tall Italian, he has Curly hair and Olive eyes and an unkept beard.

"Ciao Feli, how have you been?" His Grandpa asked "How`s Lovino?"

Feliciano released his Grandfather and smiled "Ve~ Lovi went to his Cello lessons" Feliciano beamed "what about you Grandpa how was your work?"

"Well you see Feli, I`m having a hard time" He sighed "I mean yeah My Clients are great players but they aren`t as Good as my Phantom"

Feliciano Frowned, he hates seeing his Grandfather depressed "Ve~ I know I`ll make you pasta so you can cheer up!" he announced as he ran to the Kitchen.

His Grandfather just Chuckled, Feliciano and Lovino was now his life, aside from the Music industry. Ever since Feliciano and Lovino`s parents went to Italy and left their children to him He`s been taking care of them. It has been ten years since he last saw his Son and Daughter in law. They`re well know fashion designers in Italy but because of their busy schedule they have no time to visit their Children.

His Phone rang and his eyes widen at the I.D. Caller, slowly he answered "Hello?"

"_Umm Mr. Vargas?" _ The caller said.

He chuckled "You can call me Rome you know" he said "so why did you call?"

"_Umm I have a favour..."_ He said "_I want...I want to do a Concert for a few people...and to finally reveal myself"_

Rome chuckled, he could remember that was also his plan but, that incident occurred. Even though he was his client he was close to his Father and he met his client during a party. The Child approached him and asked to his help He couldn`t decline but he lied to his best friend.

"Well then" he said "The Phantom Violinist shall return to take the stage and... to Finally reveal himself"

"_Oh thank you so much"_ The Phantom said "_so just call me when everything is set"_

"Sure can do kid" he said "so is this a Private concert?"

"_Yes"_ the caller said _"But...I want I broadcast but only a few people will watch me on stage"_

"Sure well, Addio I still have to prepare everything" Rome said.

"_Yes and thank you"_ the call ended.

Rome grinned "This will be interesting"

"Umm Grandpa" Feliciano called "the pasta is ready and Lovi will arrive soon"

"Ok~ I can`t wait to eat your pasta Feli!" he exclaimed as he walked towards the Dining room. He arrived as the maids finished making the table; He always wondered why Feliciano always insisted on making the Food when they have maids to do it for him.

Arthur sighed, another week and Kiku still isn`t in class. He was so depressed when he found out Kiku wanted to switch schools, in fact Not only him but their whole group was affected, even Gilbert was affected.

"I can`t take it anymore!" he yelled as he stood from his seat and ran out of the classroom. Everyone stared at him like he`s gone mad.

He ran through the hallway, not even caring that he`s about to hit someone. He just wants to get away, he wants to go back to Kiku`s house and beg him to stay, hell he`ll even kneel in front of him if he has too. He ran too fast that he didn`t even see that he`s about to bump into someone. He bumped into someone, and when he opened his eyes, it was kaoru.

Kaoru stared at him "You`re an Idiot" he muttered as he stood.

Arthur heard him "Why you li-" he cut of when Kaoru handed him an envelope.

"It`s from Kiku" He said "Please accept it" he said as he left.

Arthur stared at the envelope and opened it, inside was a ticket and a letter.

_Dear Arthur-san_

_ please accept this, I want you to know more about me...Please come to the concert, everyone will be given one as well but you`re special so you will have the best seat._

_Please come and I will tell you everything, My secret, Myself and especially about my feelings for you._

_-Kiku Honda_

The letter was short but when he looked at the Ticket it only said:

_The Performance of a lifetime: Secrets unveiled_

But still he has to see Kiku, No matter what, but he has to wait for that day. He placed the letter and ticket in his pocket and returned to class, to find out his Fiends had the same ticket as well. And they`re all going.

* * *

**I`m sorry it took me so long to update**

**I was having problems lately and I`m too busy**

**Kya! I`m so sorry! and this chapter is boring too TT_TT**

**I`m a sorry excuse for a writter**

**Anyway please excuse Typing errors and terrible plotting**


	12. Chapter 12: The Concert

**Chapter 12: The Concert  
**

* * *

Alexander was sitting on his bed reading a book and Aisurandu was lying on the floor playing with his puffin. He was reading _Mannen som elsket Yngve_, when his Phone rang. Kiku was calling him; they became close and exchanged Numbers at some point. He flipped his phone and answered.

"Kiku?" He said as he pressed the phone in his ear.

"_Alexander-san?"_ Kiku asked "I`m sorry to disturb you but..._Umm I have a favour to ask"_

"Oh what is it?" Alexander asked.

He heard Kiku sighed before he said "I want you play for me..."

Alexander was shocked but calmed himself "I`ll only play if you explain why and...If Aisu will as well...he`s an excellent Pianist" at the comment Aisurandu raised his head.

"Brother?" Aisurandu started.

"Aisu we`ll be doing a concert" Alexander cut in "let`s practice"

"Oh! Arigato!" He said then he explained everything, this time he didn`t leave any details.

It was the night of the concert, Arthur was nervous, wearing a white dress shirt and black vest and black shoes and slacks, he entered the theatre. He noted that everyone was already there. They were chatting happily with each other. Once he took his seat he then noticed that He and the others were the only ones in the theatre.

"Hey Guys is it me or we`re the only ones here" Arthur said, looking round the room.

Alfred was the one who answer "now that you pointed that out...yeah we`re the only one`s here! Weird!"

"Yo!" Arthur looked back to see Matthias walking up to his seat.

Alfred Grinned as the other blond sat next to him "Hey Mat! so you`re invited by Kiku as well?"

Mathias smiled "Yeah! Norge gave me the ticket and letter" he answered "funny he should be here by now along with Aisu" he said as he tilted his head.

Arthur sighed and took his seat at the designated seat...which was at the front and the middle of the row while the others are on the second row...weird. The Wang household appeared and was also seated at the second row, but no Kiku. He sighed, he thought he`d get to see him.

After a while the announcer stepped out. He recognized him. He was a top music producer, Rome Vargas, Feliciano and Lovino`s grandfather. He was wearing a very formal suit and grinning like a child, as if he`s about to let a secret out.

"Ve~ Grandpa~!" Feliciano was waving at him. Lovino tried to hush up his little brother.

Rome waved at them before looking at the crowd "Ladies and Gentlemen" he said "today is a performance of a life time!" he paused and looked at Arthur "A special performance for the special young man" he said gesturing to Arthur.

Arthur looked at him, in shock and disbelief._ Why was especially for me? who`s playing? why do I have a feeling it`s someone special? Why `am I happy?_ Thoughts raced through his mind he didn`t even notice that the lights are off and the curtains are being raised.

"Hey! look it`s Norge!" Matthias screeched "and Aisu too!" he noticed the other teen in front of a grand piano.

And as the spot light came they started playing. The music was harmonious, Slow yet powerful. Alexander played precisely and so did Aisurandu. Everyone stared in awe, and they remembered why those two were once well known siblings, the music they play in competitions were precise and perfect.

"Go! Norge! Go Aisu!" Matthias yelled, everyone noticed that Alexander was starting to twitch.

"Oi don`t distract them" Arthur called then Matthias shut his mouth.

After the siblings played together, Norway played a Violin solo. His music was fast, Precise and perfect. Matthias was proud and everyone stared in awe at him.

"Those two are really good" Elizabeth said in awe.

Roderich swallowed his pride and said "Yes even better than me..."

Matthias grinned "Of course Norge and Aisu has been playing ever since we we`re kids!" He grinned even wider "They`re the best!"

Elizabeth thought of something before looking at Gilbert "hey didn`t you play the Piano as well?"

Gilbert tensed "Umm yeah...Me and Roddy here took lessons together...why?"

"Ve~ then you should be real good" Feliciano said.

Gilbert twitched then laughed his awesome laugh "Kesese You got to be kidding! I gave up right away! Right Roddy"

Roderich stared at him "Yes he gave up right away after I beat him" he smirked.

Antonio stared confused before saying "Really? I heard you play before and I think it was good and all but I heard Gil play and it was amazing! Even better than yours!"

Gilbert blushed and Roderich stared wide eyed. France laughed and everyone stared at Antonio as if he grew three heads.

After Alexander`s performance, Aisurando played his own solo. He played it slow, powerful and free. Matthias was proud, Yong Soo was smirking, not because of the playing but Kaoru was blushing. He always knew his brother had a crush on the Icelander.

"So Kaoru" Yong Soo called "still have a crush on him?" he whispered.

Kaoru stared at him wide eyed "What do you- "

Yong Soo just laughed and continued watching.

After the performance all the spot light went out and then came on again. Mr. Rome walked at the middle; smiling cheerfully at them. Feliciano waved at his grandfather. Rome cleared his throat and smiled at them. He looked directly at Arthur.

Arthur frowned, why was he looking at him?

"Now for the most awaited performance" he said slowly :please welcome our Phantom"

"No...the Phantom..." Roderich breath "He`s coming back?"

"This will be his last" said Rome dimly "however tonight`s the night of unmasking our Phantom"

A gasp from Roderich was heard. Arthurs stared, he felt like he knew, he felt like he was supposed to know. He watched intently as Rome walked away and the lights came off again. He heard feet walking up on stage and he could make pout a silhouette of a person standing on the middle and then he heard a violin play.

* * *

**Author`s Note:**

**Sorry for the really late update...I mean I think it`s been more than a year D:**

**I`m busy with school and stuff**

**I just can`t excuse myself T.T**

**Anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Performance

**Author`s note: First of all I`m so sorry for the extremely long wait…Err if I have to explain then I guess I will but I`m not sure if well it is excusable**

**Firstly I`m suffering from writer`s block and as I mature I noticed that the story doesn`t really have foundation and I can`t find any inspiration or ideas…I can`t write anything**

**Secondly I`m real busy with school, it`s putting a lot of pressure on me and the last two years have been hard and crucial to me.**

**Lastly I suffered from depression for a year and a half, it`s just when you`re holding your emotions of hate, anger and sadness for how should I say this - at least four years or more it would just suddenly drop on you when something triggered it…It`s been rough…I went on a suicidal rampage, I was emotionally unstable and even more socially awkward…right now…I can`t hold my emotions in check, I would become ballistic or depressed on little things…there are cases of self-harming as well so yes it was that bad…I had therapy and visited a psychologist regularly so I`m a little better except that I can`t hold my emotions in check and sometimes I have these attacks…almost like panic attacks I guess**

**But as I said I promised I would finish all my fics I`m just real sorry it took so long…It might take a while…I`ll be starting university soon But I`ll try my best**

* * *

**Melody 13: The Performance **

* * *

Arthur heard the tone, it was sweet, slow and almost sounded longing. He looked at that masked face of the Phantom violinist. His fingers moved perfectly hitting every note correctly. The boy glided on the strings making that angelic sound. Arthur could almost hear the emotions being played, regret, Longing, Loneliness and Love.

"wow…" he whispered breathlessly. He continued to watch the violinist play.

All of them were stunned, all of them sat in silence and listened intently. Each note was emphasized; each note stood out but blended in the same time. Each note was harmonious, blending and creating sounds that could capture the attention of others. Music so perfect so beautiful it was almost unbelievable.

"He`s amazing!" Elizabeta gasped.

"Indeed he is…" Roderich whispered in awe, "this is my first time in his concert…the tickets are normally sold out…"

"But how did Kiku—"

"Aiyah! Why is he crying aru!" Yao cried.

Everyone stared at stage, indeed the Violinist was crying. Even if they couldn`t see his eyes, tears were dripping down his Chin and falling to the floor, droplets were visible by the center light and the tears were glistering.

Arthur stared at him; he could almost feel the pain radiating from him. He also felt like crying, somehow he should be. It hurt, his chest was aching, he felt so compelled and awed but also very sad at the same time.

The Violinist finished the piece. Every watched as he did another, a different one. This one was more depressing than what they have heard before. It was slow and low, He played the violin as if it was the only way to convey his feelings. He didn`t need a mouth or words, he only needed his music and everyone understood the emotion he was showing, sadness, regret, loneliness and guilt.

Arthur stared and watched him play, he was mesmerized. It was beautiful but he felt that the song was for him. It felt like the song was written for him. He didn`t know why he felt that but he believed that it was for him. The music was cradling him gently, hugging him so lovingly, he had no idea where these feelings came from but he felt it, felt the words that were being sung through the violin. _"I`m sorry…" _The song was saying, the violinist was saying.

As the music came to a stop everyone was staring at the violinist wide eyed. Some had stood to watch, other`s had their mouths hanging open. Roderich clapped softly and soon everyone followed his lead, they applauded. But the violinist did nothing but stand there, not even bowing.

Everyone stopped when they watched as the violinist slowly removed his mask. Arthur watched him, never taking his eyes off him. Everyone had their eyes on the violinist, no one dared blink. It was something no one would miss in the world, the famous violinist actually revealing himself. It was a high privilege, no one knew him, no one had a clue, just that he was young and that he was an amazing musician.

As the mask was removed, collective gasp were heard. Chocolate eyes stared at them, watched their reactions. His face stayed schooled to its impassive look but inside his heart was pounding that it almost hurt. The man said nothing but bowing slowly, trying to hide the fresh tears that were slowly trailing down his face. No one said anything, no one dared move.

"Kiku…" Arthur whispered, staring at the violinist on the stage.

The Violinist or Kiku smiled, "I`m sorry…" he said and without another word he turned quickly and left the stage.

Arthur stood, "Kiku!" he yelled as he ran to the back stage.

He ignore his friend`s call all he knew he just had to reach him, to talk to him. He had to talk to Kiku, to comfort him for he knew the other male needed someone, he was depressed and Arthur wanted to be the one to make him happy. He ran through the back stage, he ignored the props and costumes and continued to run through. He saw the back stage entrance was open and cursed when he saw no one through those doors. Kiku was gone.

"…Damn…" he swore as he headed back inside.

The next day it was all around the news. There were actually cameras in the theatre, showing the performance live. Everyone watched and saw the face of the violinist. The mystery that was never solved was now revealed. People who knew Kiku boasted about it, others were amazed that someone so young could play like that.

At school everyone was in an uproar, rumours spread, gossip was exchanged and curiosity grew. The students were very curious about this; the new student was actually a very well know mystery violinist. They thought of reasons to why he revealed himself, made rumors and gossiped about him. The whole school talked about him. His classmates were even more curious, _someone like Kiku Honda was the well know violinist?_ they couldn`t believe it, he seemed to shy.

Arthur wasn`t enjoying it, some asked him about Kiku, something like if he knew Kiku was the violinist, he always ignored them and threatened them to shut up. He hated the attention, it was irritating him, all he wants to do is to talk to the Asian, but he wasn`t sure if he wanted him back in school, these people are like hounds.

"So how are you?" He raised his head and stared at Alfred`s blue eyes.

"Peachy…" he replied sarcastically, "I`m getting irritated"

"I know, everyone keeps asking me about Kiku it`s annoying, can`t they just leave it alone?" Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur was silent for a while before saying, "I want to talk to him…"

Alfred was silent for a while before a smile broke loose, "Then dude go! I`ll tell the teacher you were sick"

Arthur stared at him in disbelief, "But—"

"Go and I`ll even write notes for you" Alfred grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "But you owe me!"

Arthur stood and grabbed his bag, "I`m treating you to lunch sometime!" he yelled as he ran.

Arthur ran through the halls, down the stairs and until he was out of the building. He dodged people as he ran as fast as he could to the house he knew where to find his Asian, the Japanese boy that he loved. He didn`t stop not even when he felt his lungs would burst, he pushed himself, he didn`t care all he knew is he had to get to the other man, he had o.

For he knew that he couldn`t let him go.

* * *

**Well this was hard to write…I tried my very best…the writing style seemed different huh?**

**Well again I apologize, I`ll try to update as soon as I can**

**Well then I apologize for poor plotting and grammatical and spelling errors**


	14. Chapter 14: That Day

**Author`s note: I just wanted to thank those who gave their support during the last chapter. ^_^ It was very heart whelming and I`m grateful to your support. And I think it`s so wrong not to give my thanks. I`m very grateful.**

**I`ll be finishing this fic as I promised though I`m not sure when ^_^;  
**

**but still a promise is a promise  
**

* * *

**Melody 14: That day**

* * *

Kiku was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. He didn`t want to go to school, not now, not ever. He knew that everyone will think of him differently, they would look at him like an animal in a zoo, something different, something exotic. He couldn`t bring himself to face them, to face everyone, he couldn`t even face his parents. This secret was big, he knew but the concept of lying was scaring him, making him ashamed.

He knew what he had to do, he planned on studying in another country and quitting music, it was just a hobby. He was going to study medicine, like what his parents planned for him. It was time to stop this stupid rebellion. He has to make them proud; even if they were dead he had to show them that their son was still the obedient child, even if he went behind their backs for years.

He turned his head to the door when he heard noises, protesting noises.

"You cannot enter! That is Master Kiku`s room you need to—"

"shut up! I have to talk to him now!"

And the door opened. Kiku stared at the green eyes of Arthur. His eyes widened he wasn`t expecting the sudden visit. He stood slowly and bowed to his guest. Arthur stared at him for a while, he wasn`t so sure on what to say. The first thing he did in coming here was barging into the place and demanding where is Kiku`s room, now he didn`t know what to do.

After a while he spoke, "Kiku, we need to talk…"

Kiku raised his head and faced their butler, "leave us, he`s a friend." And with that the man left, closing the door behind him.

Arthur spoke as he approached the other male, "Listen Kiku we have to talk, and I want everything to be cleared. I know you might think this relationship wouldn`t work, but why? I know my parents would blow a casket if they knew I was gay but seriously I know there`s something else. I respect that you don`t want to be with me but this secret of yours, I wouldn`t care and I didn`t. You are you Kiku, so please tell me why."

Kiku sat on his bed and motioned Arthur to sit down and the blonde did so. Kiku took some time to think about his words carefully. They were wrapped in silence; it was a comfortable type of silence, even when they were nervous it just felt so comfortable. Arthur stared at his surroundings, trying to distract himself from the nervous feeling stirring within him, He didn`t know what Kiku was going to say, what was he going to tell Arthur and it made him nervous.

"It was self-explanatory when I said that your parents may not accept you," Kiku started, "If my parents were alive they would have disowned be for being Homosexual."

"But like I said, I don`t care if my parents would accept it!" Arthur exclaimed, "Beside sure they`ll be a little sour but my mother and father would slowly come to accept it…though I think my grandparents wouldn`t."

Kiku sighed softly, "Lucky then, my parents would have called me a disgrace, something that shouldn`t have existed. They would have disowned me if they haven`t died." He looked out the window, watching the beautiful blue sky, "You know a year ago at my last concert an accident occurred…It was life changing especially since it was the day my parents died…" his eyes started to water, his voice started to shake but he continued, "I was a disgrace…"

* * *

(A/N: This is Kiku`s POV)

_I was born as an only child. My parents were very successful, my father was a doctor and my mother was a lawyer and even before I was born they already have my life planned for me. They wanted me to follow my father`s footsteps, to be doctor, a successful one. We lived in luxury and so my parents have given me private tutors to let me be their perfect son._

_At age seven I found something that I fell in love with, it was music, my old music teacher had high hopes for me, he said a was a prodigy, I was a fast learner and in no time I would be an expert. I loved music and for once I thought for myself, I wanted to make a name for myself using music. I loved my violin, it makes beautiful lulling sounds, it was the first instrument I perfected._

_My parents weren`t thrilled to hear this, my father would rather disown me than let me become a musician, something with no future, something outside the family line. His family line was full of doctors, successful ones at that. I was he only disgrace he would say, choosing music over a medical degree. For years I hung my head for a while, I bowed to their whims as I continued to play and practice music._

_At a party I met Mr. Vargas, he seemed nice and when I heard he was well known in the music industry. I swallowed all of my nervousness and approached the man. I told him everything, the circumstances, my dream and what I could do. Mr Vargas was a nice man and vowed to help me with my dilemma and then the phantom violinist was born._

_People come to hear me play; they bought tickets just to hear the music that I create. I then realized that I was an instant hit. I could see a bright future ahead of me. It was like a dream, I was making a name for myself through music. But the guilt was eating me, this was the first time ever rebelled against my parents, I never lied in my life. So I decided to tell them, that day I wanted to tell them, hoping that they heard of my fame and would let me continue._

_That day I gave tickets to my concert, it was also the day I was supposed to reveal myself to the world. As I played I noticed that they weren`t there, the front seats I reserved for them weren`t occupied, I was saddened but I did not let it disappoint me and then it happened. _

_My strings snapped I had a bad feeling about something; I stared at their seats for a while before walking out of the stage. I knew something happened to them, something was wrong and I need to see them. I called them on my cellphone, they were out of service, a few minutes later I received a call from my nanny, she said that they had an accident, my mother was dead my father was in critical condition._

_At the hospital I waited outside the emergency room, my father was dying. If he died I wouldn't have anyone else. They may have been strict but I love them, they were my parents, even if my father was cold I knew he loved me, they loved me and I love them. That same night my father passed away._

_For days during their wake, I didn`t eat or sleep, I couldn`t stop crying and I locked myself in my room. My cousins came to stay with me, Kaoru and Yao were extremely worried, they tried to feed me, put me to sleep and make me stop crying but it didn`t work._

_Then one night a month after my parent`s death I looked at my violin and decided I was going to stop playing. I decided to bring my secret with me to my grave, until they day I died I swore that I wouldn`t play the violin in front of others I chose to let others hear me play than make my parents' proud, be my parents` perfect son. I chose the violin and now they`re dead._

* * *

When Kiku finished his tears were trailing down his face, he was clutching his kimono as if his life depended on it. Arthur was silent for a while, he wasn`t sure what to tell him. He hadn`t experience anything like that, he wanted to make it all better but he knew no words of comfort could help him.

"Then after a few months Yao offered to let me stay with them, I left home and lived with my cousins, I was transferred to your school and here I 'am." Kiku said, "You know…everything changed when I met you…"

Arthur stared at him for a while, "why?"

Kiku bit his lower lip, "As I said I vowed to take my secret to the grave but…when I met you I knew I had to tell you…it took some persuasion from Kaoru but I did it…I told you, I told you and everyone else."

Arthur stared at him straight in the eye, his heart pounding so strongly in his chest, "But why? Why me?" he asked.

Kiku looked away, a blush slowly forming on his delicate cheeks, "because I love you…"

* * *

**Hahaha well then At least I was able to update earlier than I thought**

**^_^ school will be starting next week  
**

**sadly if even I finish the fic it might be a while before I write a new story  
**

**Don`t worry I have a few stories still in my desktop but I have to fix them and edit the...they lack foundation  
**

**Well then please be patient  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Talking

**Author`s Note: Still alive and Kicking! \(^_^)/ Sorry for the long wait but anyway here`s a new chapter**

* * *

Melody 15: Talking

* * *

Arthur stared wide eyed for a while before slowly reaching out to the other man. He cupped his cheeks while wiping his tears with his thumb, softly caressing his cheeks. His heart was pounding, his heart was swelling, he didn`t know what to say at that moment, it took him by surprise. He could feel his tears forming and his lips stretching into a small happy smile. It was a confession and he was thrilled, he was happy, he knew the talk was sensitive but he just couldn`t stop himself, it was a glorious day.

"Kiku…" he breathe, "I love you, I still do…I don`t care what people think so please…"

Kiku shook his head and gave Arthur a sad smile, "I can`t Arthur, we can`t…" He took the blonde`s hand into his own and looked away, "I`m going to study abroad soon, I want to rebuild my high school life, I damaged it enough as it is. The whole school populations might be sniffing for me and I can`t take that."

Arthur gave him a pleading look, "please don`t leave…Why can`t you stay?"

Kiku shook his head, "please go…"

"But—"

Softly Kiku gave him a small peck on the lips, by then Arthur was now openly crying. Kiku pushed Arthur softly; a small sad smile graced his lips. He was hurting, he knew he loved the other male but he had to do his, He wanted to find his true purpose in life. Ever since he met Arthur everything was constantly changing, he actually allowed himself to play in front of an audience, he actually revealed himself, he actually admitted his past but now he had to think.

"Please go…" Kiku whispered, "Please Arthur, I think I want to be alone for a while…"

"But Kiku…I can`t just let you—" Arthur tried to protest but Kiku just shook his head.

"I want to think for a while Arthur, I want to make a decision." He said, "So please Arthur…I want time…I want this but what if in the near future we don`t want each other, what then?"

Arthur was silent for a while, he thought about it. He loved Kiku, he knew from the very first time he laid eyes on him, as cliché as it is it was love at first sight. He knew he had to love him and he felt that his feelings will never change but as he listened he knew Kiku had his doubts and insecurities, he had to be understanding. He had to be strong, for Kiku.

"Promise me you`ll write at least…" he said as he stood, "email me or even call, at least let's not lose contact."

Kiku smiled, a small grateful smile, "Of course Arthur…"

As Arthur said his good bye and proceeded for the door Kiku called out to him. "Arthur!" the said teen stopped and Kiku continued, "Gommensai Asa-san…Aishiteru…"

Arthur felt another tear trail down his face, "I love you…" he whispered as he left.

And as the door closed Kiku`s tears were streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

During the next day of school Arthur was depressed, he sat on his chair looking at Kiku`s empty seat. He felt that his heart was being torn and that his insides were breaking but he couldn`t do anything, he knew Kiku needed this, wanted this and there was nothing else he could do but accept it. Accept it and wait, wait for something to happen. All he could do was be patient, which was all he could do.

Alfred watched Arthur carefully, Arthur may not know this but he considers the Brit his best friend, sure they have their fights but Arthur was like his brother. Sometimes his eyes would linger to the empty seat beside his friend, Kiku was his first crush but he knew the smaller male never liked him _that_ way. He knew there was something going on between the two of them and they were very dear to him.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred called after school, they were the last to leave the room and Arthur was just about to leave.

"What?" Arthur asked, he was tired, and he did not want to be dragged into Alfred`s shenanigans.

"You like Kiku don`t you?" Alfred asked bluntly, when Arthur ignored him he knew something was wrong, "Arthur! Tell me what`s going on!"

Arthur bit his lower lip, "Kiku will be studying abroad…" he mumbled quietly but not too quietly for Alfred not to hear.

"And you`re going to let him?"

"Yes…he needed this, he wanted it and all I could do is be patient Alfred." Arthur replied, "Something is telling me that I should let him, I should let him do it for himself, he needed this Alfred and I want to help him by being supportive."

Alfred sighed, "Alright but just so you know…" he looked at Arthur straight in the eye, "I like him and I know he will not like me that way but still Arthur I`d kill you if you gave up on him." Alfred smiled sadly, "something is telling me that he likes you and I`ll kill you if you give up on him."

Arthur smiled, "thanks a lot Alfred, I think I needed that, don`t worry I`ll wait for Kiku for as long as he`ll want me."

Alfred grinned, "Good! Now I remember that you owe me some lunch!"

Arthur smiled, "you know it`s past lunch but yeah I`ll buy something to eat."

And they left the classroom with more relaxed shoulders and minds. And for Arthur, somehow his heart ached a little less.

* * *

Kiku sat on his bed with Kaoru right beside him, he has no idea why his cousin would suddenly enter his room and just sit there silently. They`ve been like this for a while now just silently seated on his bed. Kiku really didn`t mind but what he could not stand was the uncomfortable silence which has accompanied them the same time Kaoru sat down on his bed. This was awkward and plainly uncomfortable.

Kiku was about to ask his cousin what he waited but Kaoru spoke first, "Kiku…tell me are you sure about this?" Kaoru asked, "Wouldn`t that hurt both you and Kirkland?"

Kiku sighed, "I know but…I want to rebuild myself…"

Kaoru shook his head, "Think Kiku what is it you truly want…"

Images of Arthur flooded his mind. Kiku could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, the familiar ache of his chest. He clutched his locket tightly, the locket that always hung on his neck, close to his heart. Kaoru watched him for a while, understanding written in his eyes. Kiku could feel himself let go of his emotions. He ddin`t know what to do but he knew he had to tell someone.

"I…I want to find myself…" he said, "and once I do…I will return…"

Kaoru smiled, one of those rare smiles of his, "Then why don`t you talk to him," he suggested, "Tell him how you feel and then when you return he would be waiting for you."

Kiku smiled, "Thank you Kaoru…you`ve been a lot of help…"

Kaoru stood slowly and nodded, "Well then I`m going to bed." Slowly he made it for the door with one last wave he left. Mission completed.

Kiku sat on his bed, a small smile on his lips. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it.

* * *

Arthur was a little better when he returned to school the next day. His friends were relieved they have been slightly worried (which Gilbert, Lovino, Ludwig & Francis refuse to admit), but didn`t have the courage to approach him. Alfred was even happier, at least his best friend was feeling better, he hated when he sulked. He felt like the hero he truly meant to be, helping those in distress, now he just had to find a damsel to save.

The teacher entered the room as soon as the bell rang; the students scurried to their seats. There were still rumours and gossip about Kiku circulating around but the group of friends chose to ignore it but never hesitated to defend Kiku whenever needed. Arthur glanced at his seat, it was still cold and empty, he felt the familiar sadness creep up to him but he shook his head.

"Alright class now then our lesson would be—"

The door slammed open and a panicked voice cried, "I`m sorry I'm late!"

Everyone stared at the student, eyes wide and slightly shocked. Arthur`s eyes were glued to the students, his mind was fuzzy and slightly shocked but he knew his eyes weren`t seeing things.

Kiku attended school today.

* * *

**Author`s note: Finally! ^_^ I got another chapter up before the end of the year! hopefully I would finish before the end of this year...anyway**

**Please excuse the poor plotting, and Grammatical errors and the long wait**


	16. Chapter 16: Farewell

Melody 16: Farewell

* * *

The room was dead silent as all eyes stared at the late Japanese male. Arthur`s eyes stayed focused, his eyes locked on those beautiful brown orbs. Kiku bowed politely before apologising for being late. The other man walked straight to his seat beside Arthur without saying another word.

During their first class Arthur`s mind was on a rampage, he could not concentrate, all he could think off was the student next to him, sitting there silently. He could not focus on his lessons, he could not even think of anything else but the man beside him. His heart was pounding and his hands were twitching, he can`t wait to talk to him, he wants to talk to him now.

Something flew to his desk, a folded piece of paper. Curiously Arthur stared at it for a while before deciding on opening it. He read the short note, he looked at Kiku who was looking straight ahead and not turning to him. He re-read the message encrypted within that piece of paper:

_Later after school meet me at the tree we visited during our Christmas party. I want to talk._

_ -Kiku_

* * *

"Ehhh~! You`re going to study abroad?" Feliciano whined.

It was lunch time and the group decided to eat at the field. The cafeteria would be crowded and students would undeniable hoard KIku with questions and so the whole group agreed to eat outside so that the smaller male would relax. They were waiting for the right time to ask him but Feliciano just had to ask why Kiku didn`t go to school. Everyone remained silent and when the Japanese man answered that he was switching school everyone had different reactions.

"Hai…That`s why I went to school today, I wanted to see everyone before I leave tomorrow." Kiku said as he looked at everyone around him, "Arigato for taking care of me and gomen…I`m sorry to have to leave with such short notice."

"But when`s your flight?" Elizaveta asked.

"Early tomorrow morning—"

"Then let`s have an awesome farewell party tonight!" Gilbert cheered.

"Si! I agree!" Antonio laughed.

"Oui! We could also get you some kind of remembrance from all of us." Francis suggested.

"I`LL MAKE YOU SOME SPECIAL PASTA~!" Feliciano chirped.

"I don't think it could be done." Ludwig deadpanned.

"eh why not?" asked Alfred this time who fortunately didn`t have his mouth full.

"For one his flight is early tomorrow morning, he has to pack and sleep in early and if we celebrate we might make him stay up too late and make him miss his flight." He explained.

"I have to agree, he needs his rest." Roderich pinched in, "And I don`t think we could see him off since we have school tomorrow."

"They`re right…there`s nothing we could do." Matthew said as he hung his head low.

Feliciano started crying and wailing while other looked slightly disappointed. They may have only known Kiku for a short time but he was their friend and they didn`t want to say good-bye so early. Arthur stared at Kiku, who looked slightly saddened and guilty. It looks like he didn`t want to leave them either. Sighing softly he stood up which caught everyone`s attention.

"Why don`t we have a picture together that way Kiku could have a remembrance," he said as he looked at everyone, "Also why don`t we exchange emails and addresses so that we could not lose contact with him."

"Not a bad idea caterpillar brows." Gilbert said, "Right! Kiku your phone has a camera right?"

"H-Hai, but who would take the picture?"

"If you want I could do it!" A new voice said.

"Tino! What are you doing here?" asked Alfred as he eyed the blonde, blue eyed Finish.

"Moi Moi! Alex, Aisu and Matthias are going to have lunch here and I thought I would tag along!" Tino replied.

And as he said Alexander was standing right beside him along with his little brother. Matthias was waving at them with a goofy grin on his face. Some waved back other just smiled. Kiku was silent for a while; he had forgotten to mention that he asked them to join them for lunch. So far Alexander had become a friend and had helped him a lot during the concert and so he wanted to say his farewell.

Kiku blushed, "Gomen! I forgot to tell you that I invited them for lunch seeing as I also wanted to see them before I leave." He looked down, "I hope you don`t mind."

Alfred laughed, "Dude a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Then he whispered at Kiku`s ear, "except if your friends with that Russian, Ivan then dude I`m going to bomb that creepy stalker sadist."

Tino smiled when Kiku handed him the camera. Everyone took their place, Kiku right in the middle, in between Alfred and Arthur. Everyone compressed so that they would fit the shot. Even Alexander and Aisurando were dragged in by a grinning Matthias. Kiku could feel his heart swelling; it was a nice feeling to be surrounded by friends. Tino counted to three and the flash went off. When Tino handed the phone back Kiku couldn`t help but smile, the picture was beautiful, he loved it.

One thing he regretted about leaving was leaving behind such great friends.

During lunch they had exchanged e-mails and addresses. He promised to write or e-mail them whenever he had the chance and they promised to do the same. During the whole hour it was slightly disastrous, some were fighting and arguing others were being noisy, not that Kiku would never exchange it for the world, that whole hour with his friends was enough to make him smile. He loved them dearly, even if he only knew them for a short while he knew he was going to treasure them.

* * *

During the course of the day Kiku was anticipating their talk. He didn`t know what was he going to say but he knew he had to talk to Arthur. He just couldn`t let them end like this, they didn`t even give it a chance but he had to, he had to talk to Arthur. He didn`t want to leave him with this conflict. He had to talk to him.

After school they asked him if he wanted to eat out with them but he shook his head and said that he had some business to attend to. Slightly dejected they left him. Kiku walked the grounds for a while; he waited for a while till he was sure it was safe to leave the room. It was annoying when people bombarded you with questions and stared at you as if you were an animal, his friends defended him, he was lucky for that.

He reached the tree and he saw one lone figure hunched against the tree. He could not mistake the blonde hair of Arthur. He smiled as he approached the other man who had now faced his direction, eyes asking him millions of questions and yet held that same love and sadness he saw when he last talked to him. It made his heart ache yet flutter at the same time.

"Kiku…"Arthur greeted.

Kiku smiled, "Konnichiwa…" he stood in front of the other man.

They stood there in silence for a while, neither saying a word. Emerald green clashed with Chestnut brown as they stared at each other`s eyes. No words were exchanged but there was an unspoken agreement, they had to do this, for the sake of the other. Kiku swallowed a little and Arthur nervously bit his lower lip. They didn`t know what to say, or what to do, they were anxious waiting patiently for the other to speak.

Kiku swallowed hard and spoke, "You know I spent my early years in Japan," he started, "so before I study in the states I decided to spend a few days in my country."

"That`s nice…" Arthur mumbled.

Kiku bit his lower lip, his heart pounded so strongly against his chest, "I` m sorry Arthur…I just had to do this."

"I know…"

"But…If…If Arthur-san would wait for me…I promise to return…" Kiku whispered.

Arthur`s eyes widened, "But Kiku..I though you—"

"If Arthur still wants me…I promise to return…" Kiku said, "If I finally found myself again…I promise to return…" Kiku hung his head, blush forming on his cheeks, "If Arthur would still want me…"

Kiku felt himself being gathered into Arthur`s strong arms. Laughing softly Arthur spoke, "I`ll wait for you…so long as you still want me…" he kissed him softly on the crown of his head.

Kiku smiled, happy tears trailing down his face. "Arigato…"

"But—" Arthur started, "I promise when I made my dream real I`ll find you and bring you back."

"Arthur—"

"I promise Kiku I`m going to live my dream and after that I would bring you back." Arthur smiled, "Because you`re going to be my inspiration for me to live my dream."

Kiku smiled, he leaned forward and gave Arthur a small kiss on the lips, "Hai…I`ll wait…but if I found myself before that happens I`m returning on my own."

"Sounds good" Arthur laughed gave Kiku a kiss on the lips.

Arthur brought him home. With one final farewell they both went their separate ways. Kiku smiled happily, he felt complete somehow and so did Arthur. Their hearts sung and danced with happiness, this wasn`t their final farewell, they could feel it. They were going to meet again, and they knew that they will. They were going to see each other and they would do everything just to do that.

The next morning while Arthur was staring outside the window, ignoring the drone of their morning teacher he saw a plane pass by and couldn't help but smile, they would meet and he couldn`t wait for it. He clutched the pocket watch tightly and vowed to do everything he could to meet Kiku again, to bring him back.

* * *

**Author`s note: Sorry for the long wait Minna-san~! ^_^**

**Finally able to update after so long! Anyway Thank you all for waiting patiently!**

**I`m so sorry it took a while but do not worry I`ll keep my word that I would finish this story as I intended! please bear with me ne?**

**Anyway I apologize for poor plotting, any grammatical errors and haha late updates**


	17. Finale: Love like Music

**Author`s note: Sorry it took so long! ^_^ but my excuse is rather selfish really...I wanted to post this chapter on my Birthday! so sorry but I couldn`t resist the temptation to post something on my Birthday.**

**Well anyway sorry hehe**

* * *

**Finale: Love like music**

* * *

It`s been at least seven years since he started studying in the states. Kiku lived a silent life, of course there were those who would recognize him as the Phantom violinist and ask him questions, but he learned to ignore them. He had a few friends but he still stayed connected with his friends in Hetalia academy. They are still the same bunch of friends he befriended in his first year. But of course the group was torn apart, after high school the group went their own ways.

From what his friends told him, Antonio was studying college in Spain where he grew up, of course Lovino followed him and that they were together. Feliciano went to college at World University; it was a sister school to Hetalia academy, another prestigious school or in this case university with Ludwig, who both are still together. Alfred was studying in the states like him, and is actually enrolled in the same university, but he was taking business to inherit the family business, sometimes they bump into each other and hang out. His twin Matthew was studying in Canada where his mother grew and worked. Gilbert was studying at World Academy as well but was planning on moving to Canada when he graduates, he wanted to follow Matthew, who he started courting during their fourth year. Elizaveta and Roderich still held strong, in fact they were engaged and are studying somewhere in Austria. Francis was studying in France and worked part time as a well-known model. Alexander is also attending world academy with Aisurando and Matthias but Aisurando and him are well known in the musical world again.

His family are also living their lives as they want. Yao was now working for their company to train him for when he inherits it. Viet and Thai are about to graduate in culinary and are planning to open their own restaurant. Mei was studying fashion in Italy. Yong Soo was studying in South Korea and trying to make a name for himself in the acting carrier. Kaoru was studying in World University as well and is finally dating his crush Aisurando.

Arthur of course was still talking to him. Last he heard he was studying business in World University. His family knew of his sexuality and accepted him. Peter had grown fond of annoying him and sneaking into his school. His family agreed to let him continue music but made him promise that if he didn`t succeed in making a name for himself that he would inherit their company. Right now Arthur was very popular, he became an instant hit after a concert he performed in. He had written the music himself as it seems. He was popular now and sometimes he fumes whenever girls would go talk about him. He still loved the man and jealousy was a much predicted emotion.

Kiku inhaled the sweet scent of fresh air. It was early that morning and he enjoyed being up so early in the morning. It relaxed him. Though it was slightly cold that morning, he shivered lightly. He was getting used to the climate in the states. He was now in his fourth year of college, studying medicine, like what his parents wanted but sometimes he continues his music. He was invited to recitals and he would of course accept but he always turned down contract offers, he plans to continue his studies and from there decided on what he wanted to do.

Pulling out his locket from beneath his clothes he opened it to reveal a photo of his only love, Arthur Kirkland. It was still the same picture from seven years ago, the same innocent smile and face. Whenever he missed him he always took it out and looked at it. He kept special care of the locket; it was too precious it will always be.

"Kiku!" He heard someone call and smiled. A girl with blonde hair, tied into twin ponytails and green eyes covered in thick red glasses approached him. She was Alice a friend of his; she went to the same high school he went too and was now studying in the same university as him.

"Alice-san! Ohayo." Kiku greeted.

"Hey still thinking about your boyfriend." She teased.

Kiku blushed, "Alice-san! We`re not yet together!"

Alice sighed, "Fine," but then she smirked, "But I want to be the maid of honour on you wedding!"

"Alice-san!"

Alice grinned. Sometimes she reminded him of him of Arthur. She was temperamental as him and sharp tongued. Sometimes she could be aggressive and would always have a witty comeback but she was friendly and wouldn`t hesitate to defend her friends. She was friendly and helpful, always ready to help those in need.

"Can you guess what Alfred did!" She whined.

Kiku smiled he knew that Alice liked Alfred as friend but couldn`t stand him. They were in the same Math class for four years now and sometimes they were always assigned for joint projects and reports since their names aren`t far from each other on the attendance sheet. When Alice wants work done, she wants it done and Alfred wasn`t that type of person, in fact once he had to nurse a bump on Alfred`s head.

"He forgot his damned report and I had to make it for him!" she complained.

Kiku laughed a little, "are there injuries I have to tend to?" he asked.

Alice shook her head, "No," she pouted, "he`s getting better at dodging my attacks."

Kiku sighed softly; those two would sometimes be a handful. "Alright, why don`t I buy you some coffee?" he suggested.

Alice stuck out her tongue, "No way! You know I hate coffee! It`s that glutton Alfred who likes the stuff!"

Kiku laughed a little, "Fine tea it is then." In truth Kiku couldn`t also stand coffee.

They walked a short distance to a café near the university. They always went there to hang out, sometimes with Alfred, but the two would argue and would attract a lot of stares. Kiku really liked that café it always gave this homey feeling whenever he was there. They were crossing the nearby park they have to cross before reaching the café when a small crowd attracted their attention. Alice`s curiosity had caught her and she dragged Kiku along with her to the crowd.

From what he could see someone was playing a violin. Kiku smiled the music was soft and slow, harmonious and perfect. As he listened he could feel it engulf him, wrapping around him softly. The song was a sad tune mixed with love and promises. He couldn`t help feel the tears collect in his eyes, he remembered Arthur, it reminded him of Arthur, he missed him so much. He clutched his locket, the locket that Arthur gave the locket that always hung on his neck near his heart.

He heard Alice mumble something before dragging him through the crowd. Kiku was taken by surprise; he knew she was ticked off but what? As she dragged him he noticed a blond cowlick at some distance, He was somewhat getting the picture. He heard people murmur and whisper, he looked at the violinist, and all he could see was a blonde head.

Alfred smiled broadly when he saw them, "Kiku! Alice!" he ducked when a foot almost collided with his head.

"You! What are you doing here? I told you to meet me in the café ten minutes ago! You should be waiting for a lady you uncouth gentleman!" Alice yelled, oh so that`s why.

"Dude sorry but a friend of mine from England just arrived this morning." Alfred explained "but I swear I was about to go to the café until Arthur was hauled by his fans to play a piece!"

Kiku turned to the violinist who was now staring at them after hearing the ruckus. Brown clashed with Green as he was met with the emerald green eyes of Arthur Kirkland. Kiku felt time stop as he just stared at him, their eyes were conveying so many emotions which mirrored the other, Love, shock, happiness and longing. Kiku could feel his heart beating, pounding so strongly.

Arthur pushed through the crowd, "Kiku!"

Kiku felt tears slowly forming in his eyes making them sting, "Arthur…."

As if sensing the strange atmosphere Alice faced Arthur, "Alice Johannes Kirkby"

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said, "English I presume?"

"I grew up in England and transferred to the America during my final year in elementary." She replied. "You know I never would have thought that I would meet a well know musician such as yourself, I mean early in your carrier and an instant hit."

"Well I wouldn`t say that, but it was rather surprising."

Arthur turned back his attention to Kiku, "I see you`re doing well."

Kiku smiled lightly, "Likewise…"

"Ahaha! Since we`re all here why don`t we get some breakfast!" Alfred laughed, "C`mon I`m hungry!"

"You stupid jock, You`re always hungry!" Alice snapped.

The café was slightly empty at this morning. The smell of caffeine assaulted Kiku`s nostrils as soon as he entered. It was warm inside in contracts with the chill outside. They always went there to hang out, sometimes with Alfred, but the two would argue and would attract a lot of stares. Alice chose the seats near the door. Arthur and Alfred offered to order, three cups of earl grey tea and a cup of black coffee, a cupcake for Kiku scones for Alice and Arthur and a doughnut for Alfred.

Arthur sat across Kiku, the man had his eyes on him the whole time which made Kiku rather nervous. It`s been years since they`ve last seen each other, and frankly he didn`t know what to say. Alice tried to lighten the mood with a light conversation but even Alfred could sense the heavy atmosphere between the two. Their eyes only looked at the other and no one else.

Alice smiled suddenly and grabbed Alfred`s arm, "Oh right Alfred I forgot I need you to help me finalize our report."

Alfred looked at her with a pout, "But the report is due tomorrow, can`t we just do it later." And it earned him a smack on the head.

After a while Alice was finally able to drag Alfred away, leaving Kiku alone with Arthur. They sat there in silence. Kiku didn`t know what to say or what to do. He could hear his heart pounding; feel the familiar swelling of happiness. Arthur was looking at him with those green eyes he could never forget. He was nervous and didn`t know what to do.

"You haven`t changed a lot." Arthur stated, "You`re still pretty and cute."

Kiku blushed, "You`re still handsome…"

For another while they sat in silence as if looking for the right words to say. They were lost for words and Kiku decided to distract himself by drinking his tea. He didn`t k now what to say, were they going to be like this for a while? He didn`t know and hopefully not, but this meeting was just so…awkward, years of not seeing each other and here they are.

"Hey did you find out what you want in life?" he asked Kiku all of a sudden.

Kiku gulped a little and replied with a light smile, "No…I`m studying medicine right now and…I`m not sure what to do afterwards if I`ll be a doctor or to continue music."

Arthur smiled, "Well then…I guess it`s a big choice…" he pulled out something from his pocket, Kiku`s eyes widened when he remembered the silver pocket watch from seven years ago,

"You still have that?" Kiku asked, blunted actually.

"Yeah, I never leave without it and if I did it would always be within that music box you gave me."

"I see…"

"Kiku…" he grabbed Kiku hand and stared at him straight in the eyes, "Have you heard…the music I`ve written?"

"Hai…" Kiku replied, "If I was correct the one you played in the park was one of your written works. I think it was the one you played on your debut."

Arthur smiled, "Do you know the title?" Kiku shook his head, "It`s called pocket watch…It was a song…I wrote for you." Arthur said and kissed his knuckles softly.

Kiku blushed, "Arthur…"

"I`m here to take you back…" Arthur said, "I fulfilled my dream."

Kiku blinked, "Arthur…I—"

"My dream was to be a famous musician and now everyone knows me, because of you, you were my inspiration Kiku and now since I fulfilled my promise I`m here to take you back."

Kiku felt his tears trailing down his face, "Arthur…I don't know what to say…"

"Say you`ll come back." Arthur said, "remember you promised me that you`ll come back when I come for you."

"But your parents—"

"Mum is excited to meet you." Arthur stated, "My life isn`t complete without you…"

Kiku stared at him for a while thinking about everything, processing everything. He clutched his locket tightly. He needed strength, he`s weighing down his options, what would he do? He looked at Arthur`s green eyes and new his decision. He knew what he wanted and where he has to be. Pulling out the locket from beneath his clothes he looked at Arthur and smiled.

"I kept this…because I love you…" he started, "And I know my life wouldn`t be complete without you either…"

Arthur smiled, "so you`ll be coming back?"

Kiku nodded, "Hai!"

Arthur leaned forward and crashed his lips into Kiku`s. Kiku eyes widened in shock for a while before slowly relaxing and closing his eyes. The kiss was soft and innocent, yet passionate and loving at the same time. Their lips moved together as if mending into one another. Kiku could feel his heart swelling and his heart pounding. This was what was meant to be, something that he wanted.

When they broke apart Arthur was smiling happily. "I love you Kiku…I never stopped loving you…" he said with soft loving eyes.

Kiku smiled, mirroring the love in Arthur`s eyes, "Hai…Aishiteru Arthur…Always…"

_Love is like music, when the hearts make great harmony the music is beautiful and would play beautifully together, mending and creating the one thing called love. Like notes that when played harmoniously could make beautiful music, mending and creating a kind of song that everyone would love._

* * *

**Author`s note: well anyway how is it? well anyway please excuse poor plotting, Grammatical errors and typographical errors**


	18. Extra Chapter: Arthurs Trials

**Author`s note: ^_^ Hi! An added bonus for this Story! This is about the few years Arthur has been apart from Kiku. His rise to making his dreams come true and before meeting Kiku again.**

**Also I have some bad news...There is something going on here and if it escalates I`m not sure if I could post anymore stories  
**

**I wanted to post this with it`s accompaniment although this chapter could stand alone but still I`m sorry...so I decided to post this right after I heard the news  
**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Arthur`s Trials**

* * *

When he left I was upset, no it was an understatement, I was depressed. I try to keep a happy façade for my friends. They were rather worried, if Feliciano`s hugs and wails of _"Everything will be alright"_ meant anything else. The way they look at me with sympathy and silent encouragement along with the occasional support made me force myself to at least smile a little more. I was saddened, I loved him and now I couldn`t see him. I miss him so dearly, the first few days were rough on me, I missed him dearly, I want to see him smile, hear his voice, feel his hands. I miss him.

We email each other daily; He was adjusting to his new life in America. He told me about his visit to Japan and that he sent some gifts for us, I received them the very next day. I was happy to hear from him and I told about my day, the new pranks the self-proclaimed Bad touch trio did, the shenanigans Alfred has gotten into, the music I played and the development of my skills. I sometimes told him how I miss him already and that I hope to see him again, he responds the same way. I was happy but sad at the same time, Happy that he misses me and sad that he was so far away.

Alfred has been bugging me to pull myself out of what he called _"emo-mode" _I`m not emo…though I admit I'm sulking but there`s a fine difference between the two. Elizaveta tried to cheer me up a few times by arranging outings but still I keep thinking about Kiku and our long distance relationship…if it was a relationship. I sometimes feel that I wasn`t myself, I mean bloody hell even the frog is giving me advice! After a few more weeks I tried to pull myself together to be a better man for Kiku.

I started by practicing and trying my best on my violin. Even Alexander would sometimes coach me; we became close at some point after Kiku left. Surprisingly we have a lot in common, he believes in magic as I do and a year later we made our own occult club with a new member, a Romanian named Vlad. Anyway I`ve been practicing so hard, it was difficult to balance both my studies and my practices but I did my best, for Kiku.

Sometimes whenever I miss Kiku I write on the new piece dedicated for him. It wasn`t finished but I could already hear the song in my head and I could feel the emotions in my heart. I wanted to make it the best piece anyone has ever listened to. My inspiration was my memories of Kiku, my love and the pocket watch which I keep with me always. I would listen to the soft ticking whenever I couldn`t sleep at night, I would always hold it tight whenever I miss him too much.

Every day I tell him I miss, that I still love him. I never realized due to my practices and classes that time has gone by and it was already a year after Kiku left. Every day I still tell him I miss him that I want to see him and he tells me the same thing. By this time he adjusted well and has a few friends. The group is still tightly knitted together, we are all still close. I know I have their support, the have their own ways, Elizaveta and Roderich would lend me notes whenever I fall asleep due to exhaustion, Alfred would always cheer me up with his endless banter, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio, the bad touch Trio try to include me into their pranks saying it would lighten me up and so many others.

Through time I noticed my friends are starting to get closer in a romantic sense. Elizaveta and Roderich are still strong, as well as Feliciano and Ludwig. Sometimes Alfred and I would tease Matthew on his little crush on Gilbert but behind him Alfred is close to choking Gilbert as he makes googly eyes at his little brother. Sometimes I`d notice Kaoru getting closer with Alexander`s little brother Aisurando, sometimes I notice the small blushes the shy stares. Sometimes I feel sorry for Antonio; courting Lovino must be hard…and painful. Matthias, I noticed he was becoming braver, giving Alexander kisses and Hugs and proclaiming his love. I would give him points for bravely but I would still cringe whenever Alexander throws a book bag, a hard bound book or notebook on his face.

Love was flying around and the only one I`ve noticed who doesn`t have a relationship was Alfred, he didn`t seem all interested in the women here, and then again he just lost Kiku to me, well in a sense. Sure Francis may have no one now but the frog is a flirt, he wouldn`t be tied to a single one. I sometimes encourage him but he tells me that he`ll be getting a date when he`s ready.

Sometimes I envy them, with their beloved, Oh sometimes I long to hold Kiku and tell him how much I love him. As time goes by my love him grows, my longing for him becomes painful and I miss him so terribly. Each day become hard, sometimes I clutch my pocket watch to my chest, imagine Kiku`s smile and voice. I never fail to tell him how much it`s affecting me and he tells me the same thing.

I told my mother and father about my sexuality. My mother was rather overjoyed; my father was slightly baffled but otherwise fine. Peter said that he liked Kiku and thinks he`s alright, even if the brat annoys me to fucking hell he has his moments. My mother suggested not telling my grandparents…they don`t want me disowned.

By now my piece is almost done, Mr. Vargas asked me if I wanted help in my dream and told me that he would like to help me for he saw talent. I took the offer right away and we started small, a few competitions, recitals and other stuff. I was becoming busier sometimes I couldn`t hang out with my friends but I never fail to try and finish my composition and to write to Kiku. After getting home I always write to him and tell him about my development and day and how much I miss him. At night before going to sleep I always write the composition with Kiku in my mind, I want to finish the song for him.

On my first year of college the piece was finished. I had Mr. Vargas see and he told me it`ll be my biggest hit. He asked me the title and out of impulse I exclaimed _'Pocket watch'_ he told me he liked the idea and he`ll get everything ready for my debut as a new Violinist. By this time some of my friends went their own way but when I emailed them they told me that they were happy for me. So again I balanced my studies and practice, I want everything to be perfect.

My friends were supportive although some are scattered around the globe they never fail to give me their support, sure I see a few of them in World University, like Ludwig, Feliciano, Matthias, Alexander, and Gilbert. We all took different courses but we still hung around. Alexander still coaches me sometimes and he was becoming well known again for him music, competition yes but I know I would still make my dream. Kiku supported me as well and always wished me the best of luck; my parents support me as well.

By the time my debut has come I was nervous. I was fidgeting at the back stage clutching the pocket watch close to my chest. I was trying to calm myself down. I invited my friends, or those within England to come watch me. As I wait for my queue I imagined Kiku`s smile and voice as he told me _"good Luck Arthur-san!" _it made me smile and somehow I felt at ease.

When my queue came I stood up slowly and walked as clam as possible to the front stage. There were some many faces I could feel myself fidget but I kept reminding myself that this is the first step. So I took up my violin and began to play as I closed my eyes. Everything was silent and only my music spoke. It was calm, soft and slow, soothing to the ears and for me it was perfectly in harmony. I could almost feel my emotions pour out along with the song. I could almost hear Kiku telling me how perfect it was and how lovely it is. I saw his face behind my closed eyes. It was written for Kiku, Dedicated to him, for my love for him.

When I finished the crowd remained silent before applauding, sometimes I heard cat calls which vaguely reminded me of Gilbert and Matthias. I bowed politely as they threw flowers at the stage. I was also given a bouquet of roses. I could feel the triumph I was another step closer to my dream, and when I reached my dreams I will make sure to bring Kiku back.

It was an instant hit and not long everyone knew my name. Later I found myself busy with practice and concerts. It was getting harder to adjust and balance everything good thing some of the teachers understood and sometimes excuse me from class. I told Kiku and he was happy for me. I was so happy as well and he congratulated me, Oh I look forward to the day that we would meet and I`ll play that song for him.

I heard from Kiku he told me that Alfred was actually studying at the same University and that his doing fine. He took up medicine just as he said. Sometimes, he said, that people still recognize him and ask him to play. He also told me that I was getting quite famous there was well. It was flattering. I smiled; I was coming closer to my dream.

Sometimes I would tease Alfred about the girl he told from his math class which unfortunately he always get paired with. She would sometimes hurt him and belittle him. I think he likes her after all he keeps talking about her. He also has the same math class with Kiku I was a little jealous but I knew he would never try anything. Sometimes he told me how Kiku is holding up and I`m happy that he`s fine. He told me that sometimes Kiku would clutch the locket I gave him just bas how I clutch my watch. I smiled; I miss Kiku I really want to see him.

A few more years later and I knew I reached my dreams. Record deals are being offered left and right. Everyone knew my name and would ask me to play them something. By this time I was in my fourth year but I was taking a break since my career is taking a toll on me. The University understood so I`m allowed to enrol the following year. I still continue to write new songs but my most favourite and only master piece would be my first song, _'pocket watch'_ the piece I wrote for Kiku.

Six months on the seventh year after Kiku left I decided to visit him and bring him back. Alfred wholeheartedly agreed and even promised to pick me up. My mother was excited to meet Kiku, she was fussing around the house. I told her I was going to stay there for a few months she agreed only if I promised to write. Mr. Vargas understood and would tell the press that I went on vacation. I packed my bags along with my violin and booked a plane to America. I knew my dreams has been achieved, I`ve reached my dream of becoming a well know violinist but my actual wish had been long achieved, to write my perfect master piece.

As I sat on the seat of the plane watching as the clouds go by, I held unto my pocket watch. Smiling at the soft ticking sound it makes. I caress the beautiful design and smiled as my memories of Kiku flooded my mind giving my heart the familiar feeling of love.

_After all this time of being patient I was going to finally see him._

* * *

**Author`s note: Thank you for reading...please be patient...hopefully this won`t be the last time I post stories...we`re trying our best here**

**So I wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read my stories...all of you are my inspiration for writing  
**

**Thank you so much! Domo Arigato!  
**

**Sayonara desu~  
**


	19. Extra Chapter2: His absence

**Author`s note: I just had to write Kiku`s I couldn`t help it.**

**Great news! Whatever problem I told you that would hold me back has been resolved! \(^_^)/**

**So now here is the accompaniment**

**I feel like it`s more on BulgariaxRomania -_-**

* * *

**Extra Chapter: His absence**

* * *

The first thing that hit me when I went for my first day in Jones high when I left for America was that I had nothing to look forward too, he was not here. When I stepped into the doors of my classroom the first thing I did was look at the usual spot where Arthur should have sat…but he wasn`t there… Then I hit me…He wasn`t here, he was back in England. My heart ached and the familiar feeling of loneliness crept into my already breaking heart.

I was rather isolated during my first few weeks; I spoke little and made no friends at all. Some try to befriend me but I push them away. Home sickness was settling down my heart, I was accustomed to my friends back in Hetalia Academy…no back home. But what hit me the most was his absence, the presence that always gave me security, the presence I love the most.

We email each other every day. He tells me about his day and I tell him about mine. I laugh when he tells me the pranks my friends pulled off or the trouble a certain American gotten himself into. I smiled when he tells me that everyone is doing fine. I feel proud when he tells me that he is improving. My hearts swells when he tells me he misses me and waits for my return. I tell him the same, longing to tell him face to face. I miss Arthur so much, I feel so insecure and vulnerable without him. I miss his presence and his absence has greatly affected me.

Nearing the month I made a friend. Her name was Alice Kirkby. She was somewhat like Arthur, sarcastic, potty mouthed, sometimes hot headed, violent when annoyed, but most of all like Arthur she was compassionate, loving, kind, friendly, caring and sweet. She was rather boyish; she said she grew up with three older brothers, being the youngest she said it was bound to happen.

Sometimes when I`m with her I remember Arthur and the longing grows. I miss him dearly, Alice tries to cheer me up whenever she felt that I`ve become gloomy it works but it couldn`t get rid of the feeling completely. I could still feel the longing and sadness I felt on the day I left. On days where the longing worsens the only thing I would look forward for the day was the email from Arthur, which was almost every day.

Surprisingly I survived the whole year; I was starting to feel hollow. I was pretty closed off from everyone at this point. Alice was worried about me; she tries to cheer me up as best as she could. The only salvation I had aside from the emails was playing my violin or any type of music. There are times when people ask me to play. It made me feel better whenever I played. Sometimes I think that Arthur must be doing the same, playing the instrument he loves so much.

I met a Bulgarian named Stoyan, he was a nice guy. He was in a different homeroom last year. When he found out that I transferred from Hetalia Academy he jumped to the gun and started asking about it. I answered as much as I could but he was just too fast. His face was rather excited but he eyes were mixed with worry. I showed him a picture and laughed when he saw Feliciano, apparently they met as kids and he used to hit him with a stick.

When I asked him why he wanted to know about the academy he admitted that the person he loves was supposed to attend the academy that year. The person`s name was Vlad and he was entering his first year a year below us. He told me that when he was younger he met him when they were children when Vlad transferred to his hometown in Bulgaria when he was eight. The boy as he said was rather different, he was a vampire fan and that he even has a strange canine. He told me he fell in love with him when he was twelve, and to this day and I`m sure in the future day ahead he still will.

He gave me advice. He told me that I was lucky, that Arthur felt the same. Vlad as he said was young at heart and wasn`t thinking about relationships, he never gave any indication that he liked someone but that doesn`t mean that he would ruin their friendship by telling him how he felt. Stoyan frowned at me when I admitted I was being depressed and was thinking of returning instead. He told me that the first few months were hard, when he was thirteen Vlad had to move back to Romania. By this time Stoyan started to cry. He hasn`t seen Vlad for three years. The only thing that kept him sane were the letters they send each other, just like the emails Arthur and I exchange. He told me that I mustn't give up, that I should think of this as a test, as he said _"distance makes the heart grow stronger."_

Some would say after a few months of being apart from the person you love the feeling would just vanish but Stoyan was right, my feelings for Arthur never vanished. Alice and Stoyan were encouraging me to stay strong. I tried my best, even when I feel so depressed I just thought of seeing Arthur again. I just kept thinking that Arthur is waiting for me and is supporting my decision. I was quite sure that time that even if Arthur stopped waiting for me I would return to him.

Every day I write to him and he would reply. He keeps telling me how much he can`t wait to see me and how everyone was doing. I would tell him how I was doing and that I missed him too and would encourage him on his practices telling him how proud I' am of him and how much I can`t wait to see him. Sometimes I look at his picture within my locket and would smile fondly. I have to keep moving because Arthur wasn`t giving in and I have to do the same even if the longing was unbearable.

A few years later I was in college, I enrolled in a state university along with Alice. Stoyan had received a Scholarship in another school so he didn't go to the same university. It was during this year that my mood lightened. During the first day of math I noticed a very familiar voice ringing inside the room, the same laugh that got Arthur to twitch every time. I looked around the room and saw a very familiar cowlick. The first thing I did when I saw it was call Alfred`s name and when the head turned I was met with very familiar blue eyes.

It was nice to have a familiar face around. Alfred was still the loud and hyper blonde American I knew. He told me a lot of things that I`ve missed. It made me laugh and smile I was glad that they were all fine. Alfred was still the same hyper active blond that never fails to make others laugh or make Arthur twitch in annoyance. I laughed at his stories of his adventures and smiled whenever he told me about Arthur. Alfred told me about Arthur`s progress and I was so proud, even if Arthur would tell me anyway hearing it from someone who saw and heard him play made me even prouder. With Alfred around it made me feel even better especially since he`s my friend and his presence made the loneliness subside a little.

I introduced Alfred and Alice and I could have expected worse. For some reason Alice couldn't stand Alfred, something about noisy obnoxious blonde American. It reminded me of Arthur a little, sometimes he couldn`t stand him either. I laughed whenever they argue sometimes it reminds me so much of Arthur. They seem to have no patience for each other but I could tell they consider each other as friends. But as fun as it is sometimes Alfred gets hurt. I can`t help but think that maybe they like each other, I mean Alfred whenever we`re alone would rant about Alice and with Alice it`s the same. Besides they look cute together, I think they balance each other out.

When I told Arthur off my suspicion he told me he did as well, because even Alfred would complain about Alice in his emails for Arthur. I smiled Alfred needed someone after all. Apparently a lot of my friends have found their other half and only Alfred was left. I laughed inside because Alice and Alfreed would make an eccentric couple.

A few months after my first year Arthur has become famous, after his debut he became an instant hit. I congratulated him when he gave me the news and Gilbert sent me a video, which made me wonder since I know videos aren`t allowed in the theatre. His music was so beautiful, so full of emotion. It made my heart swell with the familiar feeling of love and fondness. He was getting better he even reached here in America, he was the talk of the town and everyone like the music he played. Not everyone is still into classical but still he made them listen, his music demanded attention and they gave it to him. But sometimes I fear that another thing that helped him was his face because some girls from my classes keeps on cooing on how cute he is...it made me _irritated_. Alfred was proud of his best friend and asked (_forced_) Alice and I out to celebrate. It was a fun night we ate out and hung around we even caught a movie.

A few years have passed and until now he was becoming even more famous. He has written a few more songs and was asked to guess for special events. It was all over the news and more people are listening about him. For me a few people still recognized me and asked me to play but I was outshined by Arthur. Sometimes I felt like he was moving farther from me but Arthur would prove me wrong, he would right to me every day telling me how much he missed me and how much he wants to see me. I felt the same always holding unto the locket he gave me. I can`t wait to see him, I missed him so much. Sometimes I could feel the longing but what kept me going is the knowledge that Arthur was still walking forward and the words that Stoyan told me.

Here I 'am a medical student in my fourth year getting ready to head out to do some research. But I have some kind of feeling that today would be great day, I don`t know why but I just had to follow my instinct.

_Even if his absence would depress me it`s knowing that he loves me is what kept me going._

* * *

**Author`s note: He`s the accompaniment ^_^ finally done huzza! Although it`s not the best its still showed how Kiku spent his time away from Arthur…as for the part about Gil and the video…well he`s awesome and could get away with anything :D**

**Anyway since I`m busy I may not write stories for a while…hopefully I might write something…even if it is a one shot… anyway I`d like to thank those who read all my stories**

**Arigato! ^_^**


End file.
